


【HQ】王牌少年

by Roowen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roowen/pseuds/Roowen





	1. 第1章 邻居家的少年

　　“徹酱，快点儿！”及川太太朝着楼上喊着。

　　及川徹不紧不慢的走下楼梯：“嗨伊……嗨伊……纯子女士。”

　　“说了多少遍了，要叫妈妈！”纯子揪住了已经比自己高大许多的儿子的衣领，扭头指着自己身后的小不点儿说道：“是最近搬来的日向一家的孩子，要好好照顾弟弟哦！”

　　“诶？好麻烦啊，纯子女士一定是跟小不点儿的妈妈出去逛街吧！”及川徹打量着妈妈身后的小不点儿，看上去似乎只有七八岁的样子，不过橘色的头发，小小的包子脸，似乎挺可爱的。

　　“嗯，这是我的儿子，翔阳你可以叫他徹酱哟。”纯子妈妈温柔的摸了摸翔阳的头发，然后给他介绍自己不成器的儿子。

　　“诶？不是应该叫尼酱吗？”及川徹蹲了下来，笑眯眯地看着小不点儿。

　　翔阳露出开心的笑脸喊道：“尼酱！”

　　“嗯，不错，值得鼓励，一会儿给小不点儿买冰棒吧。”揉了揉翔阳一头软软的短发，及川心想，貌似小孩子也有讨人喜欢的呀。

　　翔阳挠挠头：“尼酱是打排球的吗？”

　　“是啊，小不点儿怎么知道的？”及川抬头看了眼已经慢慢走向门口的纯子，无奈的耸耸肩，真是不尽职的妈妈啊。

　　翔阳指了指门口说道：“刚刚看到了排球鞋，所以想着尼酱应该是打排球的吧。”

　　及川站直身体，拉着翔阳的手：“那这么说，小不点儿也在打排球咯？”

　　“嗯！”开心地点了点头，翔阳抓住了自己的T恤急切而兴奋地说道：“我想成为小巨人那样的人。”

　　“诶？就是去年很出名的那个矮个子的主攻手吧。”及川拉着他往门口走着，照顾孩子虽然很麻烦，不过他似乎是个有趣的孩子。

　　“尼酱也知道吗？”及川对上那双如同小狗一样的眼睛，不由自主的笑了，总觉得，好有趣啊。

　　“嗯，嗯，知道啊，在宫城县还挺有名的呀。”及川挠了挠头：“呐，小不点儿几岁了？”

　　“十二了。来年，我就升初中了呢！”翔阳这么说着，不由眉飞色舞起来：“等到了初中，就可以认认真真的打排球了。”

　　“诶？”十……十二岁？！完全看不出，还真是名副其实的小不点儿啊，及川僵硬着唇角：“十二岁，小不点儿长得还真有点儿缓慢啊。”

　　“身高什么的，我每天都有喝牛奶，总是会长高的……大概”说到后面翔阳的声音越来越小，似乎没了底气。

　　及川捂着嘴轻笑出声，满满地嘲讽意味。

　　“纳尼哟！来年我姑且也是中学生了呢！”翔阳不满地鼓起了腮帮。

　　及川瞟了眼气嘟嘟的翔阳，挑了挑眉：“那，来年，小不点儿要上哪所中学呢？”

　　“嗯，之前没有搬家时，本来准备去雪之丘的，不过因为现在搬家了，暂时还没想好，毕竟之前想跟小学的朋友上同一所中学啊。”翔阳抬起头看了眼及川：“听说尼酱在附近北川第一上学，是吗？”

　　“是啊，怎么，小不点儿有兴趣当我的后辈吗？”及川轻轻地拍了拍翔阳的头：“那么来年翔阳就可以进我们北川第一的排球部咯！”

　　“诶？前辈学校的排球部怎么样？”翔阳瞪大了一双好奇的猫眼，虽然因为突然的搬家，离开了从小一起玩儿的小伙伴，但是似乎有一个能够一起打排球的尼酱也不错呀。

　　“很强哦。”及川有些骄傲的样子，让翔阳欣喜的追问道：“真的吗？”

　　及川点点头：“县内有名的强校，话说翔阳明明喜欢排球，却完全不了解这些事呢！”

　　“哈伊！除了排球本身以外，其他的都没有意义！”翔阳转过身拉了拉及川的手：“呐，尼酱，教我排球吧，虽然我也有自己学着打一些，可是还没有人教过我。”

　　“呀哒。”非常迅速而简洁了眼前的小不点儿，及川坏心眼地看着他遗憾而祈求的样子。

　　“拜托了，呐，尼酱！”

　　“如果我教你了排球，小不点儿有什么报答我的吗？”及川挑眉捏了捏翔阳的脸颊，看他往后退了两步。

　　翔阳双手合十，深鞠一躬：“可以承诺给尼酱一件我可以办到的任何事。”

　　“诶？可是现在的小不点儿能为我做些什么呢？”及川双手环胸，他可是最讨厌这些麻烦的事了，不过眼前的孩子还真会让人情不自禁地答应他呢！

　　“那，这个承诺可以等我长大了，能做很多事情的时候，尼酱再要求我兑现。”翔阳捏着下巴，皱起小脸思考了很久，然后兴奋的抬起头那么说着，然后期待的看着及川。

　　“如果要学排球的话，我可以教你。”突然的声音打断了两人的对话，顺着声音的方向，翔阳看到了一个很高的哥哥。

　　“诶？岩酱，这个孩子可是我的哦。”说着及川就俯身把翔阳抱了起来。

　　翔阳连忙挣扎着：“放！放开我！来年我就是中学生了，也没有比徹酱小很多！”

　　“徹酱？！”及川不满地扯了扯翔阳的脸颊：“这样可不行哦，要好好叫尼酱才对！”

　　翔阳扭开脸：“可是，徹酱完全不像比我大的样子。”

　　“没错，以后没有必要按照他说的，你要做二传手吗？”岩泉一走上前，拍了下及川的后背：“没看见他很不舒服吗？好好放下了！”

　　及川瘪了瘪嘴：“嗨伊，嗨伊。”然后蹲下身，将翔阳放了下来。

　　“二传手，不，我想成为王牌。”翔阳棕色的眼眸闪着十分夺目的光芒。

　　“王牌啊！”及川和岩泉倒是齐声感叹道。

　　翔阳有些不自在的挠挠脸颊，表情有些羞涩：“果然很奇怪吧，明明这么矮小的我，却想要成为王牌。”

　　“挺好的啊，只要是喜欢，身高什么的有什么关系，而且翔阳的运动神级似乎也不错的样子。”及川倒是意外的说了些鼓励的话。

　　岩泉将一直拿着的排球递给翔阳：“那么，和我的目标一样呢！”

　　  
　　


	2. 第2章 想要成为王牌的人

　　

　　“果然，这个哥哥也喜欢王牌吗？”翔阳兴奋地看着岩泉，之前对着及川的兴趣完全转移到了岩泉身上。

　　“岩酱现在已经是北川第一的王牌哟，毕竟本季度的比赛已经结束了，三年级的前辈也都引退了。”及川自然的拍打着青梅竹马的后背，开心的说着。

　　“哇，好帅！”翔阳的眼睛似乎都能透出星星的光芒。

　　及川指着自己：“顺带一提，我也是北川第一的正二传手哦。”说到最后时，就看见小不点儿只顾围着岩酱打转，完全没有在意自己说了什么。

　　“呐，小不点儿，如果想当王牌等待托球的话，不好好讨好我是不行的哦，毕竟没有二传手，王牌也就没有意义啦！”挑着眉，及川阴险地笑着，却见小不点儿仍旧在向岩泉请教打球的要点。

　　真让人火大，及川上前一把抓起翔阳的衣服，将他提了起来扛在了肩上：“好好听尼酱的话哦！”

　　“放开我！可恶！”翔阳用力拍打着及川的后背，然而并没有什么作用，对于身材高大的及川来说，他不过像个小动物一样。

　　及川扛着他往门外走，身后岩泉一见及川也没多余的动作，就拿上排球顺便帮小不点儿拿上鞋子出了门。

　　走到经常去玩的市体育馆门口，及川才把小不点儿放下。

　　“那么，以后小不点儿也一起来吧。”及川指着体育馆的大门，然后回过头看着身边的翔阳。

　　“原本我就和岩酱约好了今天来这里打球，小不点儿虽然是突然加入，但是我们的训练可是不能耽搁的，毕竟我们也有必须要打倒的对手。”突然有些严肃的及川，倒是让翔阳慎重的点点头，然后认真而听话的从岩泉一手中拿过鞋子穿好。

　　跟在两个人身后，翔阳第一次走近体育馆，总觉得有种很兴奋的感觉，他的眼睛带着童真的光芒。

　　“真是让人讨厌不起来的孩子啊。”岩泉一感慨了一句，及川嘁了一声：“是吗？不过是个臭小鬼罢了！”

　　岩泉一边做热身边侧头瞟着口不对心的及川：“你可从来没有这么主动教过别人。”

　　及川看着站在场边有些手足无措的翔阳，慢慢皱起眉头，不耐烦的走过去：“快点儿过来，我教你基础的热身！”

　　“真得吗？”翔阳瞪大了双眼，欣喜地反问。

　　及川抬起下巴，傲慢地说道：“叫我尼酱！”

　　“好的，尼酱！”迅速的回应倒让提出要求的及川有些不自在了，他歪了歪头：“小不点儿，你可真是利己主义者呢！”

　　“嗯？”看着他一副听不懂的样子，及川无奈地叹了口气，看来只是普通的笨蛋呢。

　　基础的热身动作，对于翔阳来说还是挺简单的，很快他就靠身体记住了这些动作。

　　及川看着旁边的岩泉一：“既然刚刚开口了，那么接下来的由岩酱教吧。”

　　“哦。”岩泉一看着被推过来的翔阳，轻笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“放心，基础学起来不难的。”

　　翔阳摇摇头：“不，岩泉哥，我想学扣球！”边说着，边用期待的眼神看着岩泉。

　　呜哇，真是难以拒绝的视线，也难怪一向嫌教人麻烦的及川都破例了。

　　“日向，是吗？听好了，在排球这项运动里，首先要学得，可是接球哦，如果球没有被接起，攻手是没有办法扣球的。”岩泉认认真真讲的话。

　　翔阳认认真真的点点头：“那，请岩泉哥教我接球。”

　　岩泉看着乖巧听话的翔阳，不由地摸了摸他的头发，软软的，手感真好。

　　“可以哦。”这么说着岩泉先口头讲解着接球的动作，然后轻轻地抛球给翔阳，让他感受一下接球时的触感。

　　教着教着，他就发现，这个孩子天分不错啊，动作要领很快就掌握了，接下来需要的就是不断反复的练习了。

　　整个暑假，除了部里集训的时间，岩泉一和及川基本都带着翔阳一起打排球，而翔阳也在飞速的成长着。

　　“日向的球技越来越像模像样了啊。”岩泉看着在和其他小学生一起打练习赛的翔阳，不由欣慰地感慨着。

　　“岩酱，你是小不点儿的妈妈吗？”及川转过头看着场中的翔阳，抿了抿唇：“不过，他的身高当MB还是有点儿吃力啊，在同龄人里似乎也特别矮小。”

　　“混蛋及川，日向他当MB你看不惯吗？”岩泉瞪着及川，怎么说翔阳也是自己一手带出来的，因为力量不够，目前还当不了主攻手，不过，翔阳的弹跳力反应力却是相当出众的，论跳跃的高度上来说，不会逊色于其他同龄人，就像现在，他已经不怎么脱队伍的后腿了，和刚开始时完全判若两人。有时候他这样的反射神经和身体素质真是连自己都羡慕啊。

　　及川跃起，拦住了从翔阳球场飞过来的流弹，然后露出一贯轻浮地笑容：“我没所谓啊，不过来年的他或许还挺值得期待的，但是，只是一年而已，他未必能跟我们站在同一个球场上啊。”这么说着，及川将球直接丢进了一旁的球筐内，然后笑道：“如果，小不点儿和我是同年的话，我现在可能会更积极一点儿哦，而岩酱你王牌的位置说不定都会被他抢走呢！”

　　“nice ball ,日向。”场上一个还在变声期的声音引起了及川的注意，日向今天的比赛似乎跟平常不一样，及川看着说话的黑发少年。

　　体育馆里的小学生组队一直都很随意，分工也并没有那么明确，更多的时候是大家一起进攻，防守也不在意，而原本的二传也没有那么固定，但是今天的比赛，日向似乎比以往都要开心。

　　而原因就出在了这个少年身上，他似乎一直在给日向托球，原来如此，越来越有趣了，及川倒是专心看着日向那边的比赛。

　　“混蛋及川，你不是过来练发球的吗？跑什么神！”一球砸在及川头上，岩泉黑着脸，顺着及川的视线看过去，切！什么啊，一边儿说着不是同年，没必要给他托球，一边又嫉妒吗？喜欢给日向托球的话，平常被他拜托的时候，坦率的接受不就行了。


	3. 第3章 影山飞雄

　　“好疼啊！岩酱，干什么啊！”揉着被球砸到的后脑勺，及川蹙起眉毛回头看着黑着脸的岩泉一。

　　岩泉走到及川面前：“如你所言，日向说到底比我们小了两岁，但正是只有两年的差距，他还是有可能成为我们的战力啊，来年日向入学之前，好好教导的话，一年级成为正选也并不是不可能。”

　　及川的目光却并没有从翔阳他们的球场上收回：“如果，那个孩子跟日向是同年的话，将来倒是相当有威胁性。”

　　“那个孩子？”岩泉听了，观察起场中的黑发少年，拦网、托球、发球虽然都还显得有些稚嫩，却是有点儿模样了，最重要的是敏锐的观察力，因为他的存在，日向扣球的次数明显增多，他们临时组成的队伍越大越顺。

　　随着哨声响起，日向所在的队伍以压倒性的比分赢得了比赛，日向开心的跑到岩泉面前，认认真真的鞠了一躬：“岩泉哥，谢谢！”

　　岩泉指着远处在喝水的黑发少年问道：“那个孩子叫什么名字？”

　　“啊，他啊，叫……影山……嗯……名字是什么来着？”苦思冥想了许久，小脸皱做一团仍旧没有想起那个人的名字是什么。

　　“我叫影山飞雄。”不知道什么时候影山已经站到了三人面前，然后看着日向伸出了手：“你叫什么名字？”

　　“日向翔阳。”翔阳迅速回握住对方的手，然后开心的说道：“我喜欢你的托球，除了徹酱的托球以外，你的托球是我接过最顺手的。”

　　“没错没错，除我以外哦！”及川一手按住了翔阳的头，然后俯身看着影山，一脸挑衅的笑容。

　　真没大人样！岩泉无奈的拽住及川的后领将他拉起，然后低头看着影山：“球打得不错，有固定的位置了吗？”

　　影山挠了挠头：“我想当二传手。”说完转头看着翔阳：“你初中会上哪所学校。”

　　“跟徹酱同一所，北川第一。”翔阳抬头看了眼及川，然后对影山说着。

　　影山眸光一亮：“真巧，我也准备上那一所，既然上同年，将来我们会是队友呢！”

　　“是吗，你们打球的相性不错啊！”岩泉一感慨了一句。

　　“是这样吗？”翔阳有些迷茫的挠挠头：“不过，跟他却是比跟其他人打起啦顺手的多，可是他的托球接起来没有徹酱的托球舒服。”

　　及川听了得意的扬起下巴：“是吧？我可是北川第一的队长哦！”

　　影山听了紧紧地盯住及川，片刻后转过头看向日向：“不过今天你的得分还不如我，想要当主攻手，得不了分也只能是废物！”

　　“你说什么！”日向听了瞬间气到炸毛：“影！山！”

　　“还有，接球也烂到爆！”影山不以为然的继续补充着。

　　“嘛，小不点儿的接球确实不怎么样？”及川赞同的点点头：“不过，我的小不点儿可不是什么样的二传都能给他合适的托球哦。”说着，他把翔阳拉到身前，威胁地看着影山：“这可是我的东西，不会让给你的。”

　　影山对上及川的视线，防备性地后退一步，却毫不示弱地迎击说：“我也不会输给你的。”

　　日向看着影山，然后也瞪着眼睛说道：“我……我也不会输给你的，扣球也好吗，托球也罢，全部都会比你强，你就等着吧！”

　　“哈？比我强？你还早个一百年吧！”影山嗤笑一声：“日向呆子，这种傻话也能说的出来。”

　　日向被岩泉一提了起来，背在背上，然后他走过来摸了摸影山的头：“小弟弟，下次再找我们翔阳一起玩，今天也差不多要回去了。”说着摆摆手，转身往出口走，翔阳转过头冲着影山做个了鬼脸，然后搂住岩泉一的脖子：“岩泉哥，我不是小孩子了，不用背着也可以。”

　　“小学生，不是小孩子是什么？”岩泉一看着跟上来的及川：“混蛋及川，刚刚又去跟女生搭讪了吧！”

　　“诶？只是被问路而已哦。”及川双手扣在脑后，漫不经心地放缓了步子：“小不点儿，刚刚说要比那个叫做影山飞雄的孩子强啊！”

　　“是的，徹酱要帮我吗？”日向转过头，星星眼看着及川。

　　及川勾唇轻浮地笑笑：“是啊，不过有个条件。”

　　“又来？”迄今为止不知道答应及川大魔王了多少条件了，日向苦着脸：“总觉得又要被徹酱算计了。”

　　“这次的条件我不留着了，可以直接说。”及川露出一个相当伪善的笑容。

　　日向后背一凉，却还是鼓起勇气，戒备地问道：“什么条件？”

　　“跟叫岩酱一样，叫我哥，当然尼酱也可以啦，毕竟第一次见面的时候，小不点儿还是叫过我几次尼酱的。”切，当着刚刚那个看起来让人很不爽的少年面前叫自己徹酱岂不是很没有地位，而且说什么也想看到小不点儿力挫那个傲慢少年的样子，嗯，只是想想就很爽。毕竟，说小不点儿不好，那是他一个人的特权。

　　“及川哥。”翔阳只是觉得徹酱比较适合这个性格一点儿也不像比自己年纪大的人，称呼什么的也没有那么重要，况且如果及川愿意教自己发球的话，那岂不是自己会变得超厉害！这么想着，翔阳提高嗓门又叫了一声：“及川哥，约好了，以后要跟岩泉哥一起教我打排球，最好把你的必杀技教给我。”

　　“小不点儿，还真贪心啊！”及川看着那双熠熠生辉的眼眸，忽然觉得自己吃亏了。

　　对排球的技术，翔阳有着超乎寻常的贪欲，舌头舔过唇瓣，翔阳趴在岩泉背上：“啊，要饿死啦，岩泉哥，我们去吃肉包吧，肉包！肉包！”

　　岩泉转过头，黑着脸对着及川示意，去买肉包。

　　“诶？为什么是我？”及川不满的皱起眉，看着岩泉的脸色又黑了几分，慌忙摆手：“马上，马上，就是街角的那家嘛！”


	4. 第4章 入学

　　“欧尼酱，及川尼来找你了！快点儿！”小夏在楼下喊着。

　　听到声音，翔阳系好了领带，提上书包，朝着楼下飞奔过去。

　　“太慢了！小不点儿。”及川看着乱蹦乱跳跑过来的日向不由自主的勾起唇角。

　　翔阳慌张的套上鞋子：“抱歉，及川前辈，岩泉前辈。”

　　“诶？小不点儿叫前辈好新鲜的感觉。”及川听到翔阳的称呼不由调侃着。

　　翔阳扭开脸有些不好意思地说道：“姑且我们也算是一个学校的学生了，还像以前那样叫总是不太好，况且以后进排球部，叫及川前辈尼酱的话，总觉得是在刻意套近乎呢！”

　　“咦哟，前辈也没关系啦，只是，如果翔阳成为一军的一员以后，还继续叫我及川尼吧！”及川摸了摸翔阳的头发，看着身后小夏，眨眨眼：“小夏真可爱啊~”

　　“我家的夏才三岁，及川前辈你想做什么？”翔阳后退了两步挡住了及川的视线。

　　一直站在院子里的岩泉听到翔阳的话，终于忍无可忍回过头，将一直拿着的排球朝着及川的脑袋砸了过去：“走人！”

　　“岩泉哥！”翔阳听到声音，欢快的提着书包飞奔出去。

　　“欧尼酱，白白！”后面脆生生的话，让翔阳开心的回过头：“哦！小夏要乖乖的哦！”

　　“日向，北川第一的校服很适合你啊。”岩泉看着换上新校服的翔阳，也不由自主的有些开心。

　　“是这样吗？谢谢，岩泉前辈！”日向腼腆的挠挠头。

　　“快点儿，你们两个。”不知什么时候已经走在前面的及川冲着后面的两人用力招了招手。

　　日向紧走几步，然后叹了口气：“及川前辈，你走太快了！”

　　“难道不是因为小不点儿腿太短了吗？”说着及川吐着舌头做了个鬼脸。

　　日向扭开脸，却正好对上远处人的视线。

　　“影山！”

　　“日向！”

　　两人同时叫出了对方的名字。

　　“你，是不是又高了。”离上一次一起在县体育馆打练习赛已经有三四个月了，日向觉得自己仰视的视角似乎又往上升了一些。

　　影山露出一个有些坏的笑容：“我又长了三公分，你看起来似乎完全没长啊！”

　　日向垂下头：“我……我也是有长了0.8公分的！” 

　　“哦！这次算是我赢了！”影山高兴的挑眉俯视着日向。

　　日向却迅速超前走了起来，影山快步跟上，两人的步伐越来越快，最后甚至直接冲刺起来。

　　“那两个人，是干什么呢？”及川疑惑着看着两人飞奔而去的背影。

　　“撒！”岩泉瞟了眼及川：“真没大人样！”

　　“诶？我有吗？”及川无辜的挠挠头。

　　“你可真是混蛋呢！”岩泉感慨了一句朝着学校的方向快步走了起来。

　　三天后，新入部员到排球部报道的那天，及川故意晚到了一会儿。

　　“呐，影山，还要等多久啊？”日向有些激动的身体停不下来。

　　“嗯，估计要等部长吧。”影山看着还缺席的位置，低声回答了日向，然后皱起眉：“你不要乱晃了，太显眼了。”

　　“是吗？”日向忙乖乖站好，然后冲着刚刚走进来的岩泉一咧唇一笑。

　　“大家好，我是现在排球部的部长，及川徹！”爽朗而亲切的笑容，只有深知他本性的日向身体一抖，虽然知道及川前辈是部长，可是看他装出那么正经的样子，实在太不习惯了。

　　“下面新入部员进行自我介绍吧。”岩泉见及川说完，上前补充道。

　　“我是……国小出身，身高161公分……”

　　“我是日向翔阳，XX国小出身，身高149公分，梦想成为小巨人那样的王牌！”日向响亮的声音引来了其他人的视线。

　　“王牌？”虽然个子现在矮了些，但孩子们以后还是有成长的可能性的嘛。

　　“嗯，今年一年级的经验者挺多的，不错啊。”教练的声音似乎特别开心。

　　“好啦好啦，一年级未经验者跟着岩泉他们学基础，经验者跟着及川去做能力测试！”

　　听到教练的吩咐，大家也都各自按照吩咐分开进行训练。

　　翔阳侧着脸压低声音问影山：“呐呐，影山，能力测试都测什么啊？”

　　“大概是拦网高度和扣球高度之类的。”影山挑眉：“话说回来你连这个都不知道吗？”

　　“我……”翔阳缩了缩脖子别开脸。

　　“真得好矮啊。”身后传来这样的声音，翔阳回过头正对上一双没精神的眼睛。

　　“糟了，被听到了。”对上翔阳的视线，国见有些尴尬的摸摸鼻子。

　　“啊！我们是同班吧。”翔阳指着国见，因为个头在班上很显眼，可恶，好羡慕啊。

　　“嗯，日向君，抱歉。”国见垂眸，他居然记得。

　　“那个，那边的小不点儿，到你了！”及川扬着下巴，冲着日向笑着。

　　“是！”日向举手示意后，向后退了几步，加上助跑，然后一口气跃起，如同拥有双翼一般。

　　“飞起来了。”国见呆呆地说道。

　　日向的跳跃让在场的人都惊呆了，只有及川一副得意的表情。

　　“日向，你是不是比原来跳的更高了？”影山转头认真的问日向。

　　日向挠挠头：“其实之前我也没有测过，不过及川前辈说，我好像比原来跳的高了一些。”

　　“诶？及川前辈好厉害啊。”影山向不远处的及川投去了钦佩的视线。

　　日向点点头：“是啊，虽然性格很坏，但是作为一个二传手，他很出色。”

　　……

　　“好了，今天大家也都累了，早点儿休息吧~”及川这么说完，一二年纪的开始收拾和大扫起球场。

　　那边的日向拿着拖把，快速拖着地板，另外一边影山喊道：“喂，日向，一会儿我想单独训练，你要一起吗？练一下你逊到爆的接球怎么样？”

　　日向甩下拖把：“你说谁逊到爆啊！”

　　“除了你还能有谁？”影山的平淡的表情让日向觉得仿佛他完全是在陈述这件事。

　　日向弱弱地缩了缩脖子：“一会儿打扫完，我们去别的地方吧，毕竟我们也没有体育馆的钥匙。”　　


	5. 第5章 更喜欢我

　　“小不点儿，你还没好吗？”及川站在排球部活动室的门外朝着里面喊着。

　　日向背上包匆快的走出门，然后皱起眉头：“抱歉，及川前辈，我跟影山约好一会儿去自主练习。”

　　及川眸光移到刚刚走到门口的影山身上：“你们两个还真是喜欢排球啊。”

　　日向鞠了一躬，然后摆摆手：“再见啦，及川前辈。”

　　“等……等下，小不点儿，晴子阿姨可是让我看着你不让你乱来的。”及川一把拉住日向的衣服，“就是这样，小鬼头也到了该回家吃饭的时间啦，小不点儿你现在可是成长期，如果不好好吃饭的话，你就只能当一辈子的小不点儿了。”

　　及川的话让日向停下了挣扎，他慢慢转过头看着及川：“那个，真的会影响身高吗？”

　　“当然啦，好好吃饭好好睡觉才能长得更高啊！”及川放下日向后，朝着影山吐了吐舌头。

　　岩泉站在路口，远远的看着几个人的动作，有些不耐烦地咋舌，然后挥了挥手：“你们还不快点儿！”

　　日向快速跑了过去，剩下影山皱着眉头看着及川，及川瞟了他一眼没有说话，快步追上了日向。

　　“今天翔阳的能力测试不错，连监督都夸你了。”岩泉摸了摸翔阳的头，有些骄傲的说道。

　　“真的吗？”翔阳双手握拳，露出了极其开心的眼神。

　　“嗯，没错哦，监督说，如果再高上十公分，即使你是一年级也能让你当上正选哟~”及川点点头却用微妙的语气补充道。

　　“十……十公分……”开心的翔阳一下子垂下了头：“果然，想要当上正选并不容易啊。”

　　“混蛋及川！”岩泉凶狠地瞪着及川，这个人可真是性格糟糕到了极点，要知道被监督称赞的新入部员也只有影山和日向而已了，偏偏及川那家伙一定要强调身高这样的问题。

　　“岩酱，你的眼神超可怕哦，里面绝对有杀气！杀气！”及川挠挠头，然后安慰性的搂住日向的肩膀：“嘛，别担心，你只要比高个子的家伙们都要出色，就可以了，我会发挥出你最大的实力的，只要有我在就足够了。”

　　“嗯，虽然及川前辈平时不怎么样，但是在排球上，还是相当可靠的。”日向也勉强抱住及川的后背，然后认真的说道：“我会好好努力的！”

　　“所以平时不怎么样是怎样啊！小不点儿，你变坏了啊！呐，岩酱，是不是你教坏他的？”及川扬着下巴，抿着唇一副委屈的样子。

　　“日向有什么想吃的吗？部活第一天，我请客。”岩泉和日向完全无视身后的及川看着不远处的便利，岩泉开口。

　　“诶？可以吗？”日向露出超级开心的表情：“那饭团就好，那家便利店的饭团超级好吃。”

　　“嗯，那一会儿在便利店门口等我。”岩泉眸光一软，总觉得日向此刻的眼神像极了家里的小狗。

　　“好的！前辈！”日向绷直了身体，看着岩泉加快脚步走进了便利店。

　　“日向喜欢岩酱吗？”及川的声音比平时显得正经了许多。

　　日向有些诧异的抬头看向及川：“是啊，岩泉前辈非常厉害，尤其是还有我没有的身高和技术，我超喜欢岩泉前辈的。”

　　“呼？那我呢？”及川有些不开心的双手环胸，瘪着嘴，俯身盯着日向。

　　日向戒备的向后跃了一步然后说道：“嘛，及川前辈的托球扣起来很舒服，我最喜欢的就是及川前辈的托球了。”

　　“哈？”及川挑眉道：“只是托球？我明明还有很多其他优点吧。”

　　日向低下头掰着手指头：“啊，确实，及川前辈，扣球也厉害，又擅长拦网，发球很棒，当然脸似乎也不错，班里的女生也都说及川前辈很帅，但是比起其他的那些来说，及川前辈的托球才是最棒的不是吗？”

　　及川越听越开心，果然日向这孩子夸人相当有手段，拍了拍他的后背，然后扬着下巴：“说得对啊，那么日向是不是比起岩酱更喜欢我一些呢？”

　　日向不明所以的抬头看着及川洋洋得意的表情，然后自然地回答：“作为个人来说，我更喜欢岩泉前辈，因为及川前辈你的性格超级糟糕啊！”

　　刚刚走出便利店的岩泉就听到日向的这句话，用脚趾头都能猜出来及川前面问的是什么。“说得没错，呐，日向，这个给你。”随手丢了一个饭团给及川，然后才开始吃自己手里的饭团，边吃边说道：“及川，你的气量还真小呢！”

　　“什么啊！”及川不甘心的打开饭团的包装，一口咬了下去，然后吐字不清地反驳。

　　岩泉嘲笑的看着及川：“刚才不就是想比比你跟我在日向心里谁更亲近，所以才说你是混蛋啊！”

　　“不行吗？问问我在他心里是不是最好的前辈不就可以知道，我这个队长是不是比你这个王牌厉害了！”及川吞下全部的饭团后才说完。

　　日向挠挠头：“及川前辈，你可真没大人样啊！”

　　“我才十五岁，还是孩子，才不是大人。”

　　日向拉住岩泉的一角：“岩泉前辈，一会儿晚饭后教我拦网吧。”

　　“哦，可以啊，不过今年要准备升学考试，晚上可能会晚一些，八点以后可以吗？”

　　“当然可以！”

　　“说起来日向，你入学成绩不是勉勉强强才合格的吗？需要我给你补习吗？”

　　“咿呀！不……不用了，太麻烦岩泉前辈了。”

　　“嗯，也没什么麻烦的，给你补习也能顺便复习一下初一的知识。”

　　“……”

　　又被无视了的及川无奈地叹了口气，总觉得自己要被孤立了啊！

　　


	6. 第6章 情书

　　“呐，日向君，你和国见同学都是排球部的吧？”经常过来跟日向聊天的宫崎英子今天的表情有些奇怪。

　　“是这样没错，有什么事吗？英子桑？”日向一边收拾着书包，一边问着。

　　宫崎有些羞涩的挠了挠脸颊：“不知道日向君你方不方便帮我把这个交给国见同学。”

　　看到宫崎递过来的粉色信封，还散发着淡淡的花香味，日向心跳扑腾一声，莫非，这就是传说中的情书？啊啊！这回自己要做丘比特了吗？

　　“当然可以啦，非常方便！”日向迅速从宫崎手里抽过情书，开学也有段时间了，日向和班上的同学基本都很熟络了，尤其还是队友的国见，平常也会一起吃便当，虽然貌似是自己单方面拉着他一起吃的。

　　“日向，你好了吗？”似乎在门口等了一会儿还没见到日向，国见冲教室里的日向说了一句，原本两人一个在前排一个在后排，所以都是在教室门口互相等对方。

　　“啊，就来。”日向拍着胸脯对宫崎说：“放心吧，一定安全送达！”

　　宫崎有些羞涩的看了眼门口的国见，便迅速回头轻声对日向说了句谢谢。

　　日向匆匆忙忙将情书塞进了口袋，背着书包跟国见并肩走着。一边走，一边瞟着身边的国见。

　　“有什么事吗？”今天的日向反常的太明显，国见侧头问道。

　　日向迅速收回目光，讷讷地回道：“没……没事。”

　　骗人的吧，国见挑起眉毛，啊，反正他不想说，大概和自己没什么关系吧，不过总觉得他一直在看着自己啊。

　　日向时不时的偷看国见，揣在口袋里的右手握着那封情书总觉得沉甸甸的，话说回来，这种事自己还是头一次做，究竟要什么时候开口比较好呢？总觉得现在这种气氛拿出来不是很合适啊，有点儿微妙，看着却欲言又止。

　　之后的训练，日向的视线还是时不时的转向国见。

　　呜哇，总觉得他的视线未免太明显了吧，国见打了个激灵，然后回头正好对上日向的视线，怎么说呢？有点儿微妙？被男生用如此热情的视线盯着，是不是不太好。不由地扶额，虽然觉得追问这种事情很麻烦，但果然还是问清楚比较好。

　　“呐，为什么今天你总是怪怪的？”国见走近日向，掀起T恤擦着头上的汗水问道。

　　日向脸顿时炸红，被看出来了！“那个……部活结束，我有点儿话想跟你说。”

　　国见疑惑地歪歪头，然后侧头面无表情的说道：“可以是可以，一会儿结束我们在校门口见吧。”

　　“啊！那个……教学楼后面可以吗？”怎么都觉得给情书这种事情不应该在来往人数众多的校门口吧。

　　“诶？那，好吧。”国见挠挠头，简直奇怪透了，眼前突然浮现少女漫画中，女主人公表白前的神情，微微的羞涩，再加上目光的躲闪，诶？不会吧？慌忙摇了摇头，连连制止自己的脑洞大开，即使表白也不会是跟自己。

　　“日向，收拾好了吗？”门口一如既往响起及川前辈的声音，而影山也站在门口朝着日向的方向看去。

　　“哦！抱歉，今天班主任交给我了一些任务要完成，前辈们还有影山可以先回去！”日向目光有些躲闪地撒了谎。

　　及川眉毛一挑，这孩子连撒谎都不会，真是让人放心不下。

　　见日向拽了拽斜挎包的带子匆匆忙忙的跑开了，及川眯起了眼睛，这可麻烦了，似乎已经追不上了，要知道以日向灵活的反应力，若是稍一疏忽就跟不上了，更何况自己还晃了神。

　　“混蛋川，日向呢？”久久等不到两个人的岩泉找到了活动室，就看到及川一副蠢样呆呆地站在门口。

　　岩泉不耐烦地问着，却见及川耸耸肩：“撒，那孩子大概也有自己的小秘密 吧！”

　　岩泉拧起眉，抬腿踢了及川一脚：“那就赶紧走吧，日向有事就让他做，又不是孩子了。”

　　而这边，蹲在教学楼后面的日向仍旧忐忑不安地等待着国见的到来，边等边考虑这自己该用怎样的方式开口才好，帮别人递情书什么的倒真是头一次，他还真心希望这两个人可以在一起，就有一种自己促成这段美好感情的想法。

　　听到身后传来脚步声，日向忽然觉得肚子开始痛了起来，他微微弯下身，脸颊满满涨红，而国见看到日向这样的表情，脚步停了下来，复杂且纠结地低头看着日向。

　　咕噜一声，日向的脸瞬间苍白下来，不行，要去厕所，现在，不！马上！他从口袋里掏出信封一把塞给国见，然后就一溜烟跑了个没影。

　　国见僵硬的看着手中的粉色信封，怎么看怎么都是传说中的情书吧，他吞了吞口水，虽然说他并不算是非常受欢迎的那类男生就像及川前辈的那种，可是一直以来或多或少还是有女生给自己递过情书，但是从男生、不对同班同学又或者说队友手里拿到情书总觉得似乎有点儿沉重啊。

　　该不该打开呢？可是搞不好真得是自己误会，这只是一封普通的信，这么一想国见深吸一口气，撕开了信封，里面是有些拙劣的字体，嗯，很符合日向，通读全篇，不出所料，这确确实实是一封情书。

　　国见的表情有些僵硬，总觉得朝着不好的方向开始发展了，现在要怎么办才好，是应该回应吗？还是该干脆直接地拒绝掉，可是……他微微皱起眉，他很讨厌麻烦呢，如果因为这种事情影响了他们之间作为队友的和睦怎么好，干脆先拖着好了，这样的话，说不定日向会渐渐发现他对他的感情并不是这种特别的情感呢！

　　这么想着，国见收起了情书，就这么办吧。

　　那边上完厕所的日向想了想，要说自己也成功的把情书交给国见了，虽然中间出了点儿小差错，不过不影响，于是，日向转眼就把这件事丢到了脑后。  
　　


	7. 第7章 一起吃饭

　　

　　“诶？日向篮球也不错啊。”

　　“那个孩子不是很能跳嘛！”

　　“……”

　　马上就是球技大赛了，一年B组的体育课也开始挑选一些合适的人参加比赛，因为规定运动部是不能参加所属部的运动，日向那边被要求去打篮球。

　　“呐，国见，我今天忘记带便当了，怎么办啊？”日向苦恼的挠着头，平常和国见一起在楼顶吃便当，可是现在该怎么办？

　　国见一怔：“去食堂不就可以啦。”

　　日向点点头：“说得也是啊，那一会儿就麻烦你跟我去食堂咯。”

　　下了体育课，日向卯足劲儿冲向了食堂，毕竟想要抢到好吃的炸猪排盖饭必须要赶早才行，而后面的国见不紧不慢地收拾着东西，看着绝尘而去的日向无奈地摇了摇头，顺手替他把课本都收到了课桌里面。

　　日向买好了炸猪排盖饭，一转身正好看到不远处影山一个人坐在不远处的餐桌上吃饭，果然，影山这个人是没有朋友的，小小的吐一下槽。日向无奈地皱着眉思考了片刻，果然这个时候，影山是需要我英雄日向来拯救的吧，毕竟在食堂一个人吃饭什么的，实在是太寂寞了，这人在班上一定也是被人排挤的那种吧。哈哈，影山看到我一定特别感动！

　　这么想着，日向迈着欢快地脚步走到影山对面：“呐，影山飞雄君。”

　　“日向，你怎么会来这里？”影山抬头看到日向，表情一下子就黑了。

　　日向却裂开笑容：“影山君，你没有人一起吃饭吗？”

　　影山皱起眉头：“为什么要一起？”

　　为什么？日向瞪大了眼睛，他还真被这句话问住了，抽了抽唇角：“你其实没有朋友吧。”

　　“你是来吵架的吗？”影山放下筷子站了起来，一把抓住了日向的衣领。

　　“你们怎么了？”国见皱着眉看着拔剑张弩的两人，抬起手，抓住了影山的手臂：“放开他。”

　　日向挣扎着咳了起来：“放！放开我！”

　　影山瞟了眼国见，放开了手：“如果没什么事，就不要过来跟我吵架！”

　　国见微微蹙起眉，总觉得这个人相当的不好相处，也真难为日向天天还能硬往上凑。

　　“我……”日向垂下头，然后再抬起头的时候，笑得异常灿烂地看着国见：“我们就在这里吃吧。”

　　“诶？哦。”国见叹了口气，总觉得好麻烦啊，不过，既然是日向决定的，那就算了。

　　“那，国见快坐下吧~”日向随手拉开凳子，正对着影山坐下：“呐呐，影山，你平常都在食堂吃饭吗？”

　　“没有。”影山没抬头，冷淡地回答着日向的问题。

　　“诶？那为什么今天来这里吃？”

　　“妈妈……突然说不想做了。”

　　“那，明天可以一起在屋顶吃便当吗？”

　　“……”

　　总觉得这种气氛下还能聊的这么愉快的也只有日向了，明明一开始还不冷不热的影山突然别开脸：“嘛，也不是不能跟你们一起。”

　　啊，原来是傲娇属性啊，这么想的国见正要吃下最后的一个炸鸡块，却见眼前突然冒出了一个脑袋，毫不客气的吞掉了自己夹着的最后一块炸鸡。

　　“啊！日向……”国见侧过头，看着笑望着自己的日向，无奈地揉了揉他的头发：“如果想吃，跟我说，可以分给你。”

　　日向眯起眼睛：“可是国见明明从来没把最后一块让给我过。”用手背擦了擦嘴，日向从自己碗里夹了一块猪排放进国见碗里：“呐，我的也分给你。”

　　“不需要啦！”头疼的看着碗里的猪排，国见还是不情愿地吃了起来。

　　对面的影山从自己碗里夹了一块鸡排，放到日向碗里。

　　“哦，谢啦！”日向拿起筷子毫不客气的一口将鸡排塞到自己嘴里，抬起头却见影山直勾勾地看着自己。

　　“哦……”日向从自己的碗里又夹了一块猪排给影山，小声嘟囔着：“想吃就直说嘛。”

　　“先说好，这只是分享，可不是我特别想吃什么的。”影山直勾勾的看着日向，然后严肃地声明着。

　　日向别别嘴“我知道啦！”

　　午饭就这么别别扭扭的结束了，到了下午部活的时候。

　　日向和影山在练习赛时被监督叫了过去，和高中运动部不同，初中不同年纪身体能力差别很大，很多情况下对于初一的队员来说，需要考虑的是他们未来的发展方向。

　　“日向，你有考虑过做自由人吗？身体素质相当不错。”监督的话让日向沉下了脸。

　　“我……我想成为像小巨人那样的人！”日向执着地看着监督。

　　“影山呢？”对上那样灼热的视线，监督转而问影山：“二传手的感觉怎么样？”

　　“我大概非常喜欢这个位置，如同球场上的司令塔一般，实在太帅了！”闪闪发光的视线让日向有些羡慕，鼓起腮帮，用超级灼热的目光盯着监督。

　　监督突然咧开嘴一笑，拍了拍两人的肩膀：“听岩泉说，你们合作不错的样子，今天的练习赛就让你们出场试试，日向，如果你用这个比赛告诉我你可以做MB的话，我就放弃劝说你做自由人的想法。而影山，能够发挥出日向的能力，就靠你了。”原本是想用及川的，可是如果在非有利的情况下也能展现出他的才能，才可以确保他以现在的身高在前排冲锋的资格。

　　那么，换人。

　　第二回合，日向被换上了场，身后正好是影山的发球，日向警惕地捂住后脑勺，第一回合作为一个一年级生，影山发挥的还是不错的，面对对方都是正选的队伍，险险地拿下了第一回合的胜利。如果日向上场不能拉大比分的话，或许真的会被监督叫去当自由人呢！这么一想日向专心致志的盯着嗖一下飞过去的排球。

　　日向的速度很快，他和及川以及影山配合可以打出比整个球队速度都要快上一些的快攻，可是，慢慢的这种快速变得非常的不稳定，因为无法配合上其他队友的速度。

　　比赛变得有些焦灼，站在场边的及川露出冰冷的目光注视着场上脸色越来越黑的影山。


	8. 第8章真正出色的二传

　　  
　　  
　　“快一点儿啊！”影山烦躁的对着身后的几个前辈，这时候连敬语都忘记了。  
　　  
　　“那小子也太嚣张了吧！”其他的几个队员互相对视着传递着这样的想法。  
　　  
　　刚好被交替下场的日向用毛巾擦了擦脸，目光专注地看着场中的影山，似乎是因为自己进场速度才变快了的，难道这是因为自己的原因，该怎么做才能缓和呢？  
　　  
　　“小不点儿！”及川走到日向身边，递上了水瓶：“感觉怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“有点儿，喘不上气。”日向思索着找出可以形容现在状态的词语。  
　　  
　　及川轻轻一笑：“日向只需要像现在这样就好，很快就能看出你的能力的。”  
　　  
　　再次被轮换上场，影山和别人的配合传球频频失误，只有日向跟得上他的传球，传球开始往日向的身上集中起来。  
　　  
　　而对手也很快发现了这个问题，集中盯防起了日向。  
　　  
　　得分被反超了，监督终于抬手示意暂停，此时，影山转过头看向日向，凶狠的表情：“为什么不能再高一点！拦网太逊了！”  
　　  
　　日向皱眉抬起头：“你再说什么？明明你今天的托球也打的相当不顺手，烂到爆的托球！”  
　　  
　　“监督，不如让我给个示范吧。”及川单手持球，用食指指着影山，挑衅的望着他。  
　　  
　　监督挠了挠头：“那，及川你上，让影山冷静一下。”  
　　  
　　“监督……”影山不甘心地望了监督一眼，然后并没有继续说下去，而是乖乖坐在板凳上，看着几人走上场。  
　　  
　　“撒……”及川漫不经心地活动了一下手臂，满脸微笑地对着面露疲态的队友们：“今天，我仍旧相信你们。”

　　明明是那么轻浮的人，说出这句话时，份量却异常的重。

　　日向深吸了一口气，从原地跃起，活动着双腿。

　　及川伸手环住日向的肩膀，然后附在他耳边小声说道：“小不点儿，你不想做自由人的话，一会儿就甩开所有人，朝着右边跳就好，如果第一球被他们接起，那么他们的拦网一定会集中在左边。”

　　哨声响起，首轮是岩泉前辈发球，威力不错，但是控球力还是欠缺了一些。

　　当球被自由人接起的那一刻，日向就无视所有人，拼命朝着右边跑去，然后猛的跃起，朝着空荡荡的前方用力将球扣下。

　　“砰！”这是日向今天接到的最清爽的托球，比影山还尚且粗糙的托球要顺手的多。

　　“啊！及川前辈！好！厉害！”日向激动地冲到及川面前，然后兴奋地跳起。

　　“刚刚那个小不点儿有跳的那么高吗？”对方的球员疑惑地议论着。

　　及川拍拍日向的背：“好了，这才是开始，好好压制对方，证明我们北川第一的实力！”

　　“哈伊！”紧紧地抿住双唇，日向的表情却比之前轻松了许多。

　　因为日向的这一球，似乎之前凝滞的气氛被打破了一样，紧接着岩泉又一记发球，对方吸取上次教训，前去盯防日向，没想到这一次及川托球给了岩泉，强力的后场进攻又拿下的一分。

　　接连的两分活跃了整场气氛。

　　“好厉害，及川前辈。”全场看的最认真的就是影山了，合理的分配攻手们的战斗力，巧妙的利用对方的心理：“好帅！”自然而然的称赞让刚换场的及川竖起耳朵，得意地挑了挑眉。

　　比赛结束。

　　日向跟着其他一年级开始打扫体育馆，总觉得身体比以往都要疲惫，果然比赛和训练是不一样的，精神上也非常地疲惫。

　　“呐，日向，一会儿要练习吗？”影山收好扫帚，回头看向抱着拖把打盹儿的日向。

　　“喂！日向！”国见走过来，扶着快要倒下的日向拧了拧眉。

　　“日向，醒一醒！”影山从后面抓住日向的衣领，然后向上提起，这家伙比想象中的还要轻一些，一定不到50公斤。

　　迷蒙中睁开眼，正对着国见的脸，眼中的迷茫瞬间消失了，兴奋地抬手按住了国见的肩膀：“啊！！！！！国见，我似乎一瞬间长高了，和你一样高了！哇哇哇哇哇！”

　　“吵什么！你们。”不远处关好体育仓库门的金田一勇太郎看着吵闹的人不由的有些不爽，要知道同样是有经验的一年级，却只有这两个人在今天的练习赛上出场了，总觉得有些不舒服。

　　“那是不可能的吧。”国见用有些同情的眼神低头看着脚离地面有十几公分的日向。

　　日向顺着国见的视线看到悬在空中的自己开始挣扎起来：“放开我！一定是你吧，影山！”

　　影山猛的松开手，看日向轻巧的落地，然后露出邪恶的笑容：“体力也太不济了吧，不过一场练习赛就累成这样，对于身高不足只能跳的你来说可完全没有站在赛场的理由了！”

　　“谁说的！不就说是体力，我可以的！”日向握紧双拳，仰着头和影山对峙。

　　“你们没完了吗？”金田一不耐地咋舌，然后看向站在一旁也不说话的国见：“你不管管他们吗，不是关系很好的样子。”

　　国见摆摆手：“那个，我可做不来，制止他们吵架这种事太累了，而且也麻烦，反正他们自己都不嫌累，用不着操心。”

　　却没想，金田一听了，走向前，一把将体育馆钥匙丢给影山：“门你来锁！”

　　然后转身将日向举过头顶，还没等日向反应，就已经站到体育馆门口将他丢了下来：“快点儿回家，今天因为练习赛，现在已经八点了，如果还不回去的话，明天的晨练你也赶不上了，况且不好好补充能量是作为选手的失格！”

　　国见见状，提起了两人的包，然后将校服外套甩到日向背上：“走吧。”

　　三个人一起默默地走了一会儿，日向侧过头：“那个……金田一君？”

　　“什么？”金田一的脸有点儿凶相。

　　日向对上他的脸，身体猛的一僵，默默向国见的身边靠了两步，然后慢吞吞地开口：“金田一君的家也是往这边吗？”

　　“啊。”


	9. 第9章 跟踪狂事件

　　

　　“诶，金田一这个姓好酷啊！”日向一边说着，一遍侧头看着金田一。

　　“……”似乎有点儿吵，这么想着的金田一侧头看向日向，总觉得作为一个MB，他的个头实在太小了。

　　就这样，一个月后，及川发现日向已经不再每天缠着自己练球了，反而和同年级的几个队员整天在一起练习。不过，这样也算是好事吧。

　　“总觉得，有种女儿嫁出去的感觉呀。”及川将书包放在地上，一边跟身边的岩泉说着，一边解开鞋带。

　　“那种说法，简直跟中年大叔一样！”岩泉不耐烦地瞪着及川，然后大力合上了鞋柜的柜门。

　　这边的及川慢慢打开鞋柜，看到里面的粉色信封，表情有些沉郁。慢慢将信封拿出来，将鞋放好合上柜子，一转身，便将信封丢进了垃圾桶里。

　　看到及川的动作，岩泉有些奇怪：“这可不是你往日的作风啊。明明喜欢拿出来给我们炫耀的人，那个信有什么问题吗？”

　　及川微微蹙起眉：“那个，有点儿麻烦……”说着凑近岩泉耳边。

　　“什么？跟踪狂？”只听身后传来日向响亮清脆地声音。

　　及川二人转身，就看到日向一脸的震惊：“及川前辈，虽然知道前辈很受欢迎，没想到会遭遇这种事情。”

　　及川嘴角抽动了一下：“小不点儿，你听力也太好了点儿吧。”

　　日向挠了挠头：“前辈过奖了。”

　　及川无奈的垂下头，拍了拍日向的肩膀，却忽然觉得不对劲，猛的朝着拐角的方向看过去，却什么都没有看到。

　　“看样子你说得没错，我也注意到了，刚刚有种被偷窥的感觉。”岩泉表情也显得有些凝重。

　　及川点了点头，日向听了也担心的看着及川：“前辈没事儿吧，如果有什么需要我帮忙的尽管开口。”

　　及川露出轻松地笑容：“放心，小不点儿好好准备训练就可以，这点儿事情，我还不放在心上。”

　　“可是，马上就是县里的半决赛了，我希望前辈能不被这些琐事烦扰。”日向认真地说着，并抓住了及川的手臂：“我会帮前辈想办法的！”

　　及川听了不由的揉了揉日向的头发：“那就好好想想，揪出这个变态吧！”

　　这天训练结束，日向收拾好东西就跟上前面的及川和岩泉。

　　“诶？小不点儿今天不加训吗？”及川挑起眉看着已经许久没有跟自己一起回家的日向，有些纳闷。

　　日向抱着排球，一边来回抛接球，一边说道：“前辈不是说帮你想办法吗？然后我就跟影山他们说了，他们说干脆引蛇出洞就好了。”

　　“哦？简单说说。”及川并不觉得他们能有什么好主意，毕竟他们肯定也没遇见过这样的事情。

　　“就是说，既然是跟踪狂，肯定是对前辈有着异常的执着心，不如前辈故意和女生亲近，这个跟踪狂应该会追过来，因为生气和嫉妒而现身。”

　　诶？这个主意居然意外地不错啊。

　　及川摸了摸下巴：“小不点儿，可是这个女生总不能随随便便找一个吧，毕竟让那个人陷入麻烦可不是我一直以来的作风。”

　　“前辈说得有道理。”日向赞同地点点头。

　　及川弯弯眉眼：“这个人一定要跟我关系熟稔，结束以后也不会以此纠缠我，毕竟我人气太高，而且不能太弱，毕竟万一那个跟踪狂很厉害，太弱会容易受伤。”

　　日向苦着脸，思索及川身边的人，然后摇了摇头：“可是前辈身边应该没有不会纠缠前辈的女生啊。”

　　听到这里，岩泉一把抓了下及川的的手臂，压低了声音：“你又打什么鬼主意？”

　　及川暧昧地笑了笑：“撒，我哪有什么鬼主意，只是按照小不点儿所给的建议认真思考而已。”说完转过头继续对日向说：“其实，也不一定要女生……”

　　“诶？”日向瞪大了双眼：“前辈是说，表现出同性恋的立场也是一样的吗？可是这样的话，前辈和岩泉哥不是本来就很亲近吗，这说明跟踪狂并没有觉得你们两个人的关系特别。”

　　及川和岩泉听了，脸色一黑，还没等岩泉过来拉走日向，及川抢先一步环住日向的肩膀：“如果，小不点儿扮成女生的话，应该所有人都认不出来吧。”

　　日向身体一僵：“我？？”

　　及川继续用话语诱导着：“是啊，毕竟日向的身材娇小的像个女孩子。”

　　“可是我不是女孩子啊！”日向不情愿地皱着眉。

　　及川拍了拍日向的肩膀，用只会在球场上出现的认真而又温柔的语调说道：“只是帮我这个忙不是吗？况且主意是你告诉我的，也有责任帮我完成不是吗？难道你忍心看着我之后一直被跟踪狂困扰，要知道后面的比赛也很重要哦，如果我不在状态，作为我们部的部长，我很可能会影响到大家，说不定就输了呢！而这都是因为小不点儿不愿意帮我这个忙哦！”

　　日向听完，脸色一瞬间苍白下来，旁边的岩泉并没有听到及川在日向耳边的那些低语，但看到日向脸色不对。连忙拉开及川：“你又说了些什么，说过多少次，不要欺负翔阳！”

　　“我可不是欺负他，只是拜托他帮一个小忙而已，呐，小不点儿。”及川歪头看向日向。

　　直接日向对上他的视线，身体猛的一震，然后用力的点点头：“哈伊！哈伊！我一定全力以赴！”

　　岩泉狐疑的看着两人，决定周末一直待在日向身边，省得日向不小心被及川算计。

　　这天正是周末，岩泉大清早拉着日向晨练，然后就遇到了跟着他们的及川。

　　“及川前辈，不是说十点出发吗？”日向擦了擦脸上的汗问道。

　　上前拉住日向的手，及川挑了挑眉：“当然要准备准备啦，你这个样子跟我出去可没什么效果。”说着便把日向往自己家里拉去，岩泉紧走几步跟上。

　　“我不会吃了他的，你要不要盯得这么紧。”及川耸耸肩，打开门，回头无奈地对岩泉说着。

　　


	10. 第10章女装？！

　　  
　　  
　　跟着及川走上楼，习惯性的往及川的房间走去，却被及川一把拽住。  
　　  
　　日向不明所以的眨了眨眼睛：“有什么问题吗？”  
　　  
　　“不是我的房间哟，今天玲姐回来了。”及川一边说着，一边推着日向的后背催促他走到楼梯口的房间前，打开了门。  
　　  
　　“玲姐，带过来咯！”及川拉着日向走进了房间，随意的坐了下来。

　　日向瞪大了眼睛：“玲姐！好久不见！”玲姐是及川出嫁的姐姐，有一个三岁的儿子，日向经常和他一起玩儿，因而看了看两边：“猛君没有来吗？”  
　　  
　　“哦，今天是被彻拜托了，所以只有我一个人，想找猛酱玩儿的话，可以来我家找他哦。”玲姐一边说着，一边微笑着抬头上下打量着日向，漂亮的栗色眼眸中滑过一丝精光。  
　　  
　　“那个……拜托是？”日向没有听明白两个人故弄玄虚些什么，不过玲姐平常是个十分整洁的人，而眼前却堆满了衣服，倒不像是往日的玲姐。  
　　  
　　“啊啦，阿彻，你难道没有跟翔阳说清楚吗？”玲姐挑眉佯装瞪着及川，粉色的嘴唇却微微扬起，不经意的露出笑意。  
　　  
　　日向侧过头看向旁边的及川，及川此时正靠在衣柜上，随手拿着杂志翻看着，因为少见的没有穿运动衣，日向虽然没有察觉出来，但似乎意识到似乎有点儿异样。  
　　  
　　及川今天特意换了很帅气的牛仔外套，连早上吹头发的时候都比往日用心了许多。  
　　  
　　玲姐笑了笑，然后严肃的说：“既然这样，那把这身衣服换上吧。”  
　　  
　　日向呆呆地看着玲姐手上的衣服，是带着蕾丝边的短裙，虽然是日常妆，但是黑色蛋糕裙，再加上粉色的露肩短T，这明明是女孩子的衣服！  
　　  
　　“这是……什么意思？”日向不明所以的看着玲姐。  
　　  
　　玲姐暧昧地笑了起来，漂亮的凤眼弯起如同得意的喵咪，抿了抿唇才带着笑意说道：“不是说要和阿彻假扮情侣出门吗？打扮成女孩子的话，会方便很多不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“诶，诶？！”日向瞪大了双眼，然后拽紧了自己的T恤：“我可从来没听说是要穿女装出门的啊！”  
　　  
　　“这样，不过，难得我都准备好了，翔阳不如今天试试看如何。毕竟和阿彻约会扮成女装就不会引起别人的注目了哟。”玲姐诱惑性的说着。  
　　  
　　日向抗拒的摇摇头：“可是……”和及川前辈约会这件事本身就已经够引人注目了。虽然心里这么吐槽着，却见及川前辈放下杂志一把勾住自己的肩膀，凑在耳边小声说道：“拜托了，毕竟女孩子比较能引起那个跟踪狂的注意，如果只是单纯的我跟你出门，我们一起出门那么多次，那个跟踪狂不也没有暴露不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“可是说不定那个跟踪狂知道女生是我假扮的，就不暴露身份了呢？”日向不赞同的摇摇头。  
　　  
　　及川悄声说道：“我观察了一周，似乎跟踪狂已经摸清了我的时间表，往常这个时候我可都没有出门过，而晨练的时候，那个跟踪狂也没有跟踪过来的痕迹。三十分钟以后，那个跟踪狂应该才会过来，你放宽心跟我约会就是。”  
　　  
　　见说不过及川，日向无奈的拿起裙子到洗手间换好。  
　　  
　　然后坐在玲姐面前，让玲姐给自己梳妆。  
　　  
　　三十分钟以后，日向疲惫的往地上一躺：“感觉比训练还累。”  
　　  
　　“别躺着了，不然把衣服压皱了可不好看哦。”玲姐笑眯眯地提醒着。  
　　  
　　及川伸出手将日向提了起来：“好了，虽然是女装，不过小不点儿的女装完全就是女孩子的样子，不用担心，玲姐的可是很厉害的。”  
　　  
　　日向看着穿衣镜面前的自己，确实这个样子，有把握被同学看到也不会认出，总算松了口气，穿女装是小事，但是如果被其他人知道的话就太丢脸了。

　　别扭的往下扯了扯短裙的裙摆，因为实在不方便临时买鞋子，日向就穿着及川以前穿旧了的帆布鞋，跟着及川出了门。

　　目的地是游乐园，正巧日向也挺想去，所以及川在没计划这次约会时便和日向约好了，只是赶巧，作为“约会”的目的地也非常合适。

　　牵着日向的手，就看到日向僵硬的像只炸毛的幼犬，及川不由在心底偷笑，真是可爱过头了。

　　不经意的松开紧握的手，看到日向松了口气，及川却迅速的揽住日向的肩膀，坏笑着看着他。

　　“及……川前辈……这样是不是……”

　　“什么？”故意露出无辜的表情，及川佯装不知道的样子，手却慢慢从他的肩膀向下滑落，日向手臂上的肌肉似乎触感也不错，果然是一般女孩子没有的感觉。

　　日向总觉得及川越来越怪，他苦恼的皱着小脸，却不知道该怎么说。

　　上了地铁，及川特地将日向护在角落里，日向看着周围人投来的视线，不由自主地红了脸。听到其他人小声议论着及川前辈有多帅，日向也都清楚的很，只是这次和以往不一样，还有很多视线投向自己，不自在的往角落里缩了缩身体。及川也注意到这些，他不动声色的将日向往自己怀里揽了揽，小不点儿果然是可爱过头了，被这么多人觊觎可不好哦。

　　“及川……及川前辈……我喘不过气啦。”日向向外推了推及川，毕竟比自己高了太多，完全被闷在他怀里。

　　及川轻笑着往后稍稍退了一步：“抱歉，现在好点儿吗？”

　　日向轻轻的点点头。

　　“及川……彻？”一旁响起了陌生的声音，日向顺着看过去，旁边站着一个很高大的男生，费力的昂着头看着对方。

　　就见及川脸色不大好的说道：“真是偶遇啊，牛岛若利。”

　　“前辈？这个人是前辈的熟人？”日向小声的询问着，总觉得眼前人好威严，气场也很强，甚至比前辈还要高一些。

　　“怎么可能？”及川挑了挑眉，然后拍了拍日向的头，指着牛岛说道：“听好了，这个人可是敌人哦！”


	11. 第11章下错站？！

　　  
　　  
　　“敌人？！”日向有些不解的费力的抬头看着牛岛，感觉这个体型，该不会是……这么想着，就灿烂地笑了起来：“你好，我是……”话还没说完，就被身后的及川捂住了嘴巴，他压低声音在日向耳边说道：“你现在可是女孩子！！！”  
　　  
　　待及川松开手，日向抿了抿唇双手合十小声说道：“抱歉。”  
　　  
　　“还真是悠闲啊，三周以后就是我们两队的比赛了吧？”牛岛看两人互相咬耳朵，不由得挑了挑眉毛，虽然知道对方是个花花公子，没想到大赛的关键时期居然不好好训练，出来约会。  
　　  
　　诶？！日向瞪大眼睛，没想到真的是排球部的，不由得有些兴奋：“嗯……牛岛前辈是打哪个位置的？”嘛，看体格的话，像是主攻手。  
　　  
　　“他是WB啦，不过……没什么了不起的。”及川两个胳膊搭在日向肩上，半搂着他，挑衅地看着牛岛。  
　　  
　　日向兴奋的看着牛岛：“啊，真好啊。”  
　　  
　　及川听了拧紧眉毛：“哪里好了？”  
　　  
　　日向声音中透着羡慕：“毕竟，那么高，肯定很适合打排球吧，这样的身高，肯定要比我合适多了。”  
　　  
　　及川有些无奈，声音比往常多了几分温柔：“虽然你不像他那么高大，但是你也有你自己的武器啊，好好努力，也一定能站在更高的舞台上。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢，及川前辈。”日向有些感激。  
　　  
　　“牛岛前辈是要去练习吗？”虽然牛岛长得很可怕的样子，可是自来熟是日向的天性，况且身后还有可靠的及川前辈。  
　　  
　　“啊。”牛岛瞟了眼日向，一个很清秀的女孩子，看上去更像个小学生，及川那家伙该不会有恋童癖吧，这么想着不由自主拧了拧眉头。  
　　  
　　日向身体一抖，该不会自己让他感觉太烦了吧，于是小心翼翼地往及川这边缩了缩。  
　　  
　　一直压在日向身上的及川，自然察觉到日向小动物一般的反应，看着牛岛拧紧的眉头，也不知道那家伙在想些什么。  
　　  
　　“及川前辈，我们也去练习吧”日向小声嘟囔着。  
　　  
　　却被及川敲了一下后脑勺“小不点儿忘了今天出来的目的是什么了吗？”  
　　  
　　日向一愣，有些尴尬的挠挠头：“啊，及川前辈。那个学姐今天真的来了吗？”  
　　  
　　及川面色一僵：“嗯，她……她就在周围。”  
　　  
　　日向正准备在四周大量，被及川一把抓住：“笨蛋，你这么明显就暴露了好吗？”  
　　  
　　日向用期待的眼神看着及川，及川有些无奈的笑了笑，伸出手轻轻地拍了拍日向的头。  
　　  
　　“下次我教你新的绝招怎么样？我的发球。”他在日向耳边低语着。  
　　  
　　日向听了喜出望外地瞪大了眼睛：“真得？”  
　　  
　　“当然！我什么时候骗过你？”及川挑起眉，得意地双手环胸。  
　　  
　　日向一怔：“及川前辈经常骗我啊！”  
　　  
　　及川手捂着后脑勺，吐了吐舌头：“诶？有这回事吗？”  
　　  
　　日向用力地点点头：“有，超级有！”  
　　  
　　牛岛面无表情的看着两个人打趣，目光转向了日向，的确是个很可爱的孩子，但是及川那家伙真的不是恋童癖吗？这孩子看上去还是小学生吧？  
　　  
　　日向一直在小心翼翼的瞟着牛岛，被及川前辈说成敌人的男人，一定超级厉害吧！能跟这样的人一起练习，一定能学到很多，这么想着，牛岛已经到站了，日向下意识得跟着牛岛下了电车，回过头正看到及川前辈跟自己隔着关闭的车门对视。  
　　  
　　及川摊了摊手瞪着日向，日向不由捂住了脸，搞砸了，自己明明是给及川前辈帮忙的，怎么能这么不专心，还提前下车了。  
　　  
　　牛岛看着自己身边的日向，不由自主的扯了扯唇角，果然还是个孩子：“你下错站了吧？”  
　　  
　　日向看着面前的牛岛，抿了抿唇：“嗯，前辈是哪个学校的？”  
　　  
　　牛岛拉了拉自己的背包，日向歪过头：“白……白鸟泽？”那个名门，日向虽然对于排球名校很多不是很了解，但是白鸟泽他还是听说过的，毕竟是县里排球赛当之无愧的No.1！  
　　  
　　刚刚及川前辈好像说过他是王牌来着，白鸟泽的王牌，那岂不是真的非常厉害了？！  
　　  
　　日向看着看着便闪起了星星眼，一脸崇拜的望着牛岛。  
　　  
　　牛岛歪了歪头：“你是要在这里等及川吗？”  
　　  
　　日向点点头：“不然，一会儿，及川前辈找不到我了。”  
　　  
　　牛岛抬头看了看出口：“上面就是体育馆，不如先上去练习一会儿，从下一站反过来还需要一段时间。”  
　　  
　　牛岛的话，正对日向的心思。  
　　


	12. 第12章 及川的女朋友

　　

　　日向挠了挠头：“前辈，平常都在这里练习吗？”  
　　  
　　牛岛点点头：“嗯，小时候，上学以前一直来这里，后来也就习惯了。”  
　　  
　　“听说白鸟泽的设施超级棒的……”日向有些羡慕地说着。  
　　  
　　牛岛赞同地点点头：“没错，所以我才选择那里就读。”  
　　  
　　两人边说着，边往体育馆走去。  
　　  
　　牛岛和日向两个人身高差距太明显，走着一路，不时有路人看向两人。  
　　  
　　日向缩了缩脖子：“我们是不是被围观了？”  
　　  
　　“错觉吧。”牛岛毫不在意的回答着：“你跟及川走在街上，围观的人才叫多吧？”  
　　  
　　日向用力点点头：“可是，那些人都是看及川前辈的，所以没什么关系，我已经习惯了，而且及川前辈确实很受欢迎啊！”  
　　  
　　牛岛真准备说什么，却被迎面过来的人打断了：“纳尼！纳尼！纳尼！你有女朋友了？！超可爱的！”  
　　  
　　被突如其来的人吓了一跳，日向匆忙躲在了牛岛的身后。  
　　  
　　“天童，你吓到他了。”牛岛不悦地微微蹙眉，伸手拦住他。  
　　  
　　日向慢慢从牛岛身后探出身，抬头看向眼前的少年，鲜亮的红发格外张扬，身上跟牛岛一样款式的挎包：“是牛岛前辈吗？”  
　　  
　　牛岛面无表情的回道：“不是，是我们部里的队员。”  
　　  
　　“诶？牛岛，不要这么冷漠嘛！我们明明关系很好的，怎么能对这么可爱的孩子说谎呢？”天童伸出头，不断的看向日向。  
　　  
　　日向抿了抿唇：“前辈也打排球吗？”  
　　  
　　“前辈？！明明是欧尼酱好吧？”天童身上准备摸摸日向的头，被牛岛伸手拦了下来，不过，仍然不甘心的微笑着诱导日向：“来，叫一下欧尼酱！”  
　　  
　　日向双手环胸：“不要。”怎么都跟及川前辈一样，而且这个人更过分！  
　　  
　　牛岛不再理会天童，回头对日向说了句：“我们走吧。”  
　　  
　　两人就进了体育馆，排球场内，冷冷清清的，牛岛回头看着日向的连衣裙：“你没带运动衣吗？”  
　　  
　　“我……”日向这才反应过来，自己现在是在假扮女孩子，脸色一下子变得紧张起来：“我……今天就算了，不过机会难得，我想看一下前辈的练习。”  
　　  
　　天童侧弯着腰，凑近日向：“呐，你叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　日向挠了挠头：“日向翔阳。”  
　　  
　　“呼，很男孩子气的名字呢。”天童挑起眉毛。  
　　  
　　本来就是男孩子，这样的话，当然没有说出口，翔阳挠挠头有些尴尬的说：“说……说的是呢！”  
　　  
　　“嘛，很可爱就是啦，没有想到牛若居然也有这样的眼光。”天童兴奋地说着。  
　　  
　　“啊，果然是在这里！”两人正说着，体育馆的门口出现了及川的身影。  
　　  
　　“及川彻？”天童直起身子，却见对方一个猛冲就跑到了面前。  
　　  
　　“为什么没在站台等我？”及川双手环胸，别着嘴瞪着日向。  
　　  
　　日向歪了歪头：“没想到前辈这么快就回来了。”  
　　  
　　“已经十五分钟了。”  
　　  
　　日向瞪大了眼睛：“那……那个女生……”  
　　  
　　“女生什么的，你还记得你今天出来的目的吗？”  
　　  
　　“对不起，前辈。”日向有点儿抱歉，说到底都是他的错啦！明明是想帮及川前辈的忙才出来的。  
　　  
　　“嘛，今天就这样吧，反正那个女生也被甩掉了。”虽然很生气，及川也不想太为难日向，只是，狠狠地瞪了眼场里的牛若。难得的约会都被这家伙破坏了，真是！  
　　  
　　“那……”日向期待的看着及川。  
　　  
　　“练习当然不行，你也没带衣服不是吗？”及川也一样没带运动服。  
　　  
　　只是看着日向一瞬间失望的小表情，及川叹了口气：“一会儿，换好衣服，我教你发球怎么样？”  
　　  
　　日向的双眼一瞬间亮了起来。  
　　  
　　“也就是说，你不是牛若的女朋友，而是及川的女朋友了？”天童瞪大了眼睛。  
　　  
　　“牛若的？！”听到这句话，及川额头布满了井号：“为什么会有这样的想法，听好了！”说着一把按住日向的肩膀拉到自己身前：“这孩子可是我的！”  
　　  
　　“诶？”天童不可思议的打量了一下，嘛，确实这样看起来，这两个人更般配一些，不过，总觉得太复杂了，该不会是三角关系？！  
　　  
　　回过神，及川已经带着日向离开了。  
　　  
　　练习途中过来喝水的牛若看不到日向的身影，说道：“已经走了吗？”  
　　  
　　“是啊，被北川第一的那个及川彻带走了。”天童一边做热身一边说着，却也看不到牛若多余的反应，有点儿失望呢。  
　　  
　　到家了以后，日向换上了运动服，就等着及川出来，不过先见到的果然是岩泉前辈。  
　　  
　　“岩尼，及川前辈呢？”日向站在及川门口做着拉伸，看向推门出来的岩泉。  
　　  
　　岩泉拇指指着门说：“他说，突然有约会，下次再教你。”  
　　  
　　日向皱起眉头：“又是这样啊！”  
　　  
　　岩泉揉了揉日向的头发：“我陪你练发球吧。”  
　　  
　　“岩尼的发球秘诀都教给我啦，我现在需要的是练习，再加强力量训练。”看着日向有些失望的表情。  
　　  
　　岩泉无奈的吐槽：“那个小气鬼！”什么约会，明明就是不想教会日向，想要听到日向每次看他发球，都发出的很帅的感慨，真的是，小气鬼呢！  
　　  
　　“不过，日向还是找找适合自己的发球比较好啊，现阶段来说，力量型的发球对你来说……”岩泉当然不想继续打击日向，也就没说出去。  
　　  
　　日向却摇摇头：“我知道的，不过，岩尼，从看到小巨人的那一刻，我觉得个子矮，也能成为王牌，不觉得很帅气嘛！”当然了，如果能再高一些就更好了。  
　　  
　　“翔阳也是个相当厉害的孩子呢！”岩泉揉了揉日向的头发：“那我们去公园练球吧。”  
　　  
　　“好啊，托球给我哦！”日向头顶着球开心地往前跑着。  
　　  
　　岩泉看着日向又恢复了元气，抬头瞟向及川家二楼的窗口，虽然看不到，但是他知道及川正在上面看着，那个小气鬼，就让他后悔去吧！  
　　


	13. 第13章 动摇

　　

　　最近，及川前辈的状态很奇怪，不止是日向，队里很多人都这么觉得。

　　托球也没有以前顺畅，他似乎在想些什么，但是没有对大家说，难道是因为之前跟踪狂的影响？可是，上上周，岩泉前辈已经帮忙抓住了那个跟踪狂，也好好说清楚了，但是及川前辈仍旧很急躁，对于队伍支柱式的他来说，最大的心理障碍，大概是，即将到来的大赛，他将继续把攻克牛岛前辈作为重要课题这一点。

　　“我可能拖了及川的后腿吧。”岩泉坐在桌子对面，本来给日向辅导着功课，却似乎连带着他也陷入了情绪低潮期。

　　日向抬起头：“前辈，您再说什么呢？敌人这么强大，不是一件好事吗？让人特别兴奋的事情。”

　　“翔阳，有时我倒是觉得，你比那个混蛋川可靠多了呢！”岩泉伸手摸了摸日向的头发，啊，真得是很好的眼神，翔阳这样的心态，自己也要学习一下了，跟牛岛比这种事情，是挺残酷的，可是反过来想想，有这么强大的对手一定也能让自己的能力更上一层。

　　日向害羞地挠挠头：“岩泉哥才是，及川前辈大概最近在嫉妒影山吧。”

　　诶？岩泉怔怔地看着日向，对于这番话，确实一般人想不到的吧，的确影山在各方面都显示出了超长的天分，可是要真得比起这两年的差距以及成长期身体的差距来说，影山想要真得追上及川，怕是也要很多年吧，到底是哪里让及川觉得嫉妒了？

　　“总觉得最近及川前辈特别害怕影山。”日向这么说着，把写好的习题交给了岩泉，然后抓住岩泉的手腕：“不过在我看来，影山还是远远比不过及川前辈的，岩泉哥，一定要让及川前辈明白这件事情哦。”

　　日向很敏锐这件事，很早的时候就知道了，但是，现在总是有种被日向推了一把的感觉，岩泉双手环胸微笑着道：“噢，是该一巴掌打醒那家伙的时候了！”

　　“至于岩泉哥？你比不过牛岛这件事也没什么好担心的，排球可是六人强则强的，而对于及川前辈来说，你才是必不可少，他用得最顺手的主攻手哦！”

　　呜哇，直接被翔阳说自己比不过牛岛这种事还真有点儿伤自尊心啊！

　　“喂，翔酱，朋友来了哦！”门外传来妈妈的声音。

　　日向一愣，打开门：“影山啊，你黄金周的作业做完了吗？”

　　影山脚步一顿：“那个……最近，一直想让及川前辈教我发球。”那不敢看过来的视线，很明显根本忘记了这回事。

　　岩泉站起身：“影山，你最近经常找翔阳玩吗？”

　　“啊，岩泉前辈，最近这家伙说想接我的托球，所以找他练习，而且……”影山挠了挠头：“他的反射能力，是队伍里最好的，即使我托球太快，他也可以跟的上，可能……虽然现在还是试验阶段……”说道这里影山的眼眸似乎特别亮：“我和他的相性似乎特别好，最近能打出特别快的速攻，我想完成的好的话，能够有更好的绝招呢！”

　　日向站起身：“可是影山啊，我今天要让岩泉哥辅导功课啊，要是不合格，是连当替补队员的机会都没有，你倒好，最近的练习赛都要出战，我可是在二军呆的快要发霉了。”虽然监督已经放弃说服日向当自由人的想法，但是因为身体能力不足，现在的日向也只是分到二军参加训练，如果下周还没有拿出什么像样的成绩的话，今年日向就再也没有和及川前辈一起参加公式战的机会了。

　　影山一愣，表情有些僵硬：“那不练速攻真得可以吗？你不是想凭借这个进入一军吗？”

　　“想是想啊……”日向垂着头，北川第一排球部的竞争太过激烈了。

　　岩泉听了两人的对话忽然知道最近日向的努力是为了什么，说起来，虽然对于日向来说是第一年，但对他和及川来说已经是最后一年了，他们能跟日向在真正的赛场上一起比赛的时间，只剩下了短短半年。

　　那边日向最后还是跟着影山去练球了。

　　而日向进入一军的契机，却是因为及川的低迷状态在球场上失控了。

　　场上的影山托球的角度准确度，比着刚开学的时候都有着飞跃式的进步，因此，在频繁得分后，影山在休息的时候，擦了擦汗，看着旁边已经拉开的绝对性分差开口道：“监督，我有一个请求，可以的话，能否让日向上场，我们俩最近有了一个新的绝招。”

　　监督看着旁边的比分点了点头：“好吧，不过，只到这一局结束哦。”

　　日向的上场，却整体加快了球场的节奏，进球如同行云流水一般，几分钟以后，第一局已经结束。

　　“这个超速攻，你们练了多久。”监督有些不可思议的，在比赛结束后，留下了影山和日向。

　　日向挠挠头：“唔，虽然之前，我们俩的速攻是比平常影山和其他人要快一些，不过这个速攻要比之前的速攻快了半拍，这半拍是看到影山托球的那一刻跑跳的，意识到我们可以合拍的时候是一个月以前，只是这半个月练的比较频繁。”

　　PS:这个超速攻只是凭借日向超快的反射神经，比着怪人速攻还是要慢的。

　　半个月，这两个人能磨合到这种程度，监督不由得摸了摸下巴：“日向，从明天起，你来一军训练。”

　　日向回去的时候，看着旁边及川的卧室灯亮着，想了想，跑过去敲开了及川家的门。

　　“及川哥？”日向打开及川卧室房门的时候，他正抱着双膝坐在角落里。

　　似乎像是没有注意到日向进入的样子，一动不动，日向小心翼翼地走上前。

　　看着及川的表情：“及川哥在害怕什么？”伸手抱住了及川的双手：“手冰凉冰凉的。”难得的，日向露出这么成熟的表情。

　　及川抬起头：“小不点儿，天才这种东西为什么这么可怕！”失神的瞳孔中布满了恐惧。

　　

　　


	14. 第14章 球场上的国王

　　

　　“及川哥根本没有什么好怕的，影山那家伙人际交往那么差，这方面一点儿也不适合当二传手哦。”日向一脸愤愤不平的样子痛斥着对影山的不满。

　　啊……日向怎么可能明白呢，这种被追逼着的恐惧。

　　却听日向下一句说道：“我们说到底还是初中生吧，即使影山成长再快，及川哥也是会成长的，如果影山技术上将来能够赢了你，他也一定赢不了你对队伍的支配能力，这一点我向你保证。所以及川哥，好好振作起来，最近的及川哥一点儿也不像及川哥了，这样还怎么打倒牛岛前辈！”然后日向拍了拍及川的肩膀：“及川哥，虽然这么说作为部长的你不太好，不过你最近进步速度比较慢的一个原因难道不是最近经常跟其他女孩子约会吗？”

　　不知道日向的哪一句话触动了及川，第二天的及川重新恢复了状态。

　　只是，果然牛岛前辈太强大了。

　　看着及川站在县内最佳二传手的领奖席上的时候，观众席上的日向忍不住哭了，这半年果然是太短暂了啊。

　　及川和岩泉去了青城，日向就知道，再过两年，他将成为及川和岩泉哥的敌人，毕竟从小六那年，他就决定高中一定要去乌野高中了。

　　升入初中二年级以后，及川和岩泉哥在青城也很活跃，一年级就成为了正选。

　　这边影山和日向的组合也已经成为了北川第一的正选。

　　练习结束，淋雨间里，日向摸着下巴，最近影山似乎被队里的人孤立了，国见最近都拒绝跟影山一起吃饭，今天也是，故意留下影山一个人训练，特意把自己叫走了。

　　“国见，你毛巾借我，我的忘带了。”关上水龙头，看着空空的挂钩，日向慌了。

　　一条毛巾从上面丢了下来，日向结果感激的说道：“谢啦，国见。”

　　擦干净身体，日向从淋浴间外侧挂钩上取下T恤穿好拉开了浴帘，门口影山靠墙站着，糟了，这个超尴尬的，该怎么办？

　　“哟，影山。”日向僵硬地打了招呼。

　　影山双手环胸：“最近为什么避开我？”

　　日向一愣，移开视线：“也不是避开你，只是……”被叫走了，他跟影山也并不是什么友好相处的关系，只是打排球的相性比较好而已，说起关系，国见跟自己的关系可能更好一些，所以国见叫走了自己，自己也就真得跟着走了。

　　“呼……”影山长出了一口气：“那些人背后是不是在叫我什么球场上的国王。”

　　日向一愣，这个称呼连他都没听说过，而且这中二感，就算他们真得是初中二年级，起外号也不带这样的吧：“噗，那是什么，好帅气的异名，哈哈哈。”不由得捂着嘴笑了起来。

　　影山见日向一笑，瞪大了眼睛：“日向呆子，你跟他们的关系恐怕也没好到哪里去吧，我都听说了，背着我你能没听说！”

　　日向挠了挠头：“这也没什么嘛！比及川哥还厉害的绰号，他们是佩服你托球的能力吧。”

　　影山垂下头，声音也显得格外低沉：“不是这样的，那个……”

　　“哪个？”日向凑近影山，抬头看着他阴沉沉的表情。呜哇，比起输球时还要阴沉的表情。

　　“翔阳。”外面传来了国见的声音，就见国见穿着队服走进了淋浴室：“你干什么呢？要走了。”

　　“哦。马上……”日向担心的看了一眼影山，见他啧舌了一下，移开了视线，从自己的肩上拿下了毛巾，然后往里侧的淋浴间走了过去。

　　“诶？毛巾……”回过头的一瞬间，看到毛巾边沿绣着影山的姓，日向不再说什么，抱着手里的香波走向了淋浴室的门口：“国见，我马上换衣服，再等我一会儿。”

　　“哦，你跟影山说了什么？”国见侧过头面无表情的看过来，日向摇摇头：“没什么啊，关于他最近一个很帅气的绰号吧。”

　　国见连一沉：“你不会同情那家伙了吧，那家伙在球场上怎么做的你也看到了。”

　　“同情？为什么？”日向疑惑的抬头看向国见。

　　见到日向这副表情，显然不知道那个绰号意味着什么，国见收回了视线：“没什么，翔阳不知道就算了。”

　　“这么一说，我很好奇的，怎么回事？呐呐，国见~英君~英酱，告诉我吧。”日向抬着头，露着一脸灿烂的笑容期待的盯着国见。

　　看着这副表情的日向，国见无奈地叹了口气：“唉，真拿你没办法。”将已经帮日向拿出来的外套丢给他：“好好穿上，不要感冒了。”那个笑容，真是犯规，国见垂下眸，现在的他早就发现了，自己的男朋友啊，太可爱了。果然，初一的时候同意他的告白真是明智的判断。

　　“thank you，国见。”日向顺手穿上了外套，然后兴奋地看着国见。

　　国见顺手帮日向拉上拉链，然后垂眸眉头微蹙：“影山那家伙在球场上不过是把队友们当做棋子来使用，我们不过是那个国王大人的奴隶罢了，在球场上每天都使唤我们，大家都厌烦了？那个高高在上的态度，不要说我们同级生，就是前辈也很讨厌他的，你最好别离他太近比较好。”

　　日向一愣，面色严肃地说道：“但是，影山那家伙，一心只有胜利啊，赢了有什么不好？”

　　国见眉头紧蹙，他抓紧了日向的双手：“所以就是他这个人啊，为人处世和队友搞好关系难道不也是二传的职责之一吗？像以前及川前辈那样不是很好吗？”

　　“确实，及川哥作为二传笼络人心的能力比影山强一万倍，可是影山也不是什么坏人啊，大家都是为了队伍的胜利啊！”日向抬头反驳着。

　　淋浴室门口，影山正走到门边，听到国见和日向的对话，不由停住了脚步。

　　“虽然是这样……”国见不甘心的说着：“不过……”

　　“国见，不过我也不会强迫你跟影山搞好关系，毕竟他就是那种性格，只要在球场上接受影山是我们的队友就好了。”日向背上书包，然后往门外走着。

　　国见抓紧了书包的带子：“那个国王大人有把我们当队友就够了。”

　　


	15. 第15章 告白？情书？

　　

　　日向说得对，即使自己被孤立也没关系，只要在球场上，在球场上同侧的人就是队友，自己的性格原本也不适合交朋友，这样就可以了。紧攥着手里的毛巾，影山的脸色越发阴沉起来。

　　比赛，还是像往常一样，但是日向总觉得，场上的影山似乎比原来更加的急迫了，而且对手越强，这种情况越明显。

　　那种强人所难的托球，渐渐的只有日向跟得上，越到后半场，托球就不自觉地往日向身上集中起来，而对方显然注意到了这点，开始集中三人拦网日向。

　　球被拦网失分的次数越来越多，日向回头看向影山，抓着T恤的领子擦了擦脸上的汗水，日向长出了一口气，要跳的更高才行，集中，不然影山那家伙会被困死在球场上。

　　休息的时间，日向要比往常更加集中的练习拦网和扣杀，一次又一次试图提高自己在空中的高度。

　　看着这个样子的日向，国见有些担忧，趁着午休时间，和日向一起吃饭。国见放下便当盒，抓住了日向的手臂：“翔阳最近在练习是因为影山吧，在初中这个长身体的阶段，你再怎么努力，身高的差距也不是一点点，你现在也才一米五，只是高一年级的前辈几乎都已经到一米七或者一米八了，这三十公分的差距可是没有那么简单的，你再努力跳跃，也不可能跳到高出拦网的程度。”

　　“确实，国见你说得对，可是我不能放着影山那家伙不管啊。”日向拉开国见的手，然后开始蹲下做基础的拉伸。

　　国见眉头紧蹙，果然影山这家伙真得是讨厌极了：“为什么？翔阳，难道你喜欢那个国王大人吗？”

　　日向一愣：“国见，你很奇怪啊，影山可是我们队的正二传，不可能放着他不管吧！”

　　果然翔阳什么都不懂，国见垂下头：“翔阳……你……不是我的人吗？不是喜欢我的吗？为什么？为什么？眼里只有影山飞雄！”声音里带着以往都没有的情绪，愤怒和轻微的自卑感，国见哭了？

　　日向震惊地看着眼前这一幕，他有些颤抖的抓住了国见的手臂：“国见？英君？没事吧你，为什么这么突然？”

　　“初一的时候，你给我告白了吧，还给我递情书了吧，事到如今你的眼里却只有别人吗？”国见用袖子抹干眼泪，眼眶红红地瞪着日向。

　　日向努力回忆了一下，很久以后，他才瞪着国见：“那个？情书？”

　　国见见到日向这个表情，忽然意识到可能从一开始就弄错了，他抿了抿唇，恢复了常见的无表情，抓起地上的便当盒离开了。

　　自那天以后已经过去一个月了，连合宿都结束了，从班里到部内，国见没有再跟日向说过一句话。

　　“没事吧。”影山把自己的毛巾递给忘带毛巾的日向，日向接过来擦了擦脸上的汗水，真准备还给影山，却见他摆摆手指了指自己肩上另外的一条毛巾，这个人带了两条啊。

　　日向挠挠头：“你指什么？”

　　影山用拇指指了指那边跟金田一不知道在聊些什么的国见：“国见的事，你们俩怎么了？”

　　日向顺着影山拇指的方向正对上望过来国见的视线，两人都尴尬的迅速转过头。

　　“没什么。”日向难得阴沉着脸，鼓着腮帮子，一副气鼓鼓的样子。

　　“国见是不可能生你的气吧。”影山瞟了眼那边的国见又看了看日向的样子，抬手抓住了日向的头：“别在这里磨磨唧唧的了，赶紧给我恢复平时的感觉，马上就要开始公式战了，球场上也这样，你们都是MB吧，还怎么打配合！”

　　“好疼！影山，我说过了吧，在这样下去我会秃的！”日向用力挣扎着，坐在球场另一边的国见看着这种状态的两人，不自觉的攥紧了手里的水瓶。

　　“日向跟影山的关系可真好。”金田一看着那边的影山不由感慨着：“我真得很讨厌那个人，那种胡来的托球，他还能叫二传？”

　　“也没有关系好吧，日向不过是可怜他罢了，孤独的国王大人。”国见冷冷地盯着那边打闹的两个人。

　　金田一看了一眼国见危险的表情不由皱起眉，拍了拍国见的肩膀：“跟日向和好吧，你不是喜欢他吗？”

　　国见站起身：“你说得，是什么时候的事？我可是完全没有印象。”懒散的站起身，漫不经心地做着伸展运动，一切都跟以前一样，没有日向也不会有什么不同，一如既往地进行着部活，一如既往地上课。

　　只是，只是……

　　夜晚趴在床上，国见将脸埋在枕头里，紧咬着下唇，压抑着呜咽的声音，为什么会这么痛苦。

　　县大赛的开幕式，国见站在日向的前方，听着广播里的宣讲，日向在国见身后抓住了国见队服外套的衣料。

　　国见垂下眸，这算什么？求和吗？自己想要的可不是这个。

　　“抱歉，国见。”日向用有些讨好的语气这么说着，不用回头，国见就能猜到他现在是怎样的表情，为什么这家伙每次都能抓到自己的软肋！被那种表情看着，他是不可能无动于衷的，沉下脸，国见却将手背在身后抓住了日向的手腕，开幕式结束后，国见便拉着日向来到了厕所，然后看着日向用有些讨好的眼神看向自己，果然，和脑海中的他一模一样。

　　国见把日向推到厕所的墙壁上，用壁咚的姿势盯着日向。

　　日向被国见这么凶狠的视线瞪着，不自觉的腿慢慢发软：“国见……对不起……”

　　“为什么道歉。”因为面无表情，日向也猜不出国见在想什么，连语气都这么平静。

　　日向紧张的低下头：“那个，让你误会了那件事……”

　　“那是我的失误，没有跟你好好确认。”国见平静的话让日向慢慢没有了紧张感，他抬起头：“那国见为什么不理我，不是因为那件事生我的气吗？”

　　“我确实是因为那件事生你的气。”国见的下半句话又瞬间让日向从天堂重新掉到了地狱。


	16. 第16章 我们正式交往吧

　　

　　“我在气你为什么不是真得给我告白，为什么不喜欢我，如果没有那个误会，我可能不会像现在这样，像个傻瓜一样的喜欢你，都是你的错……”国见说着说着慢慢垂下了头，声音变得阴沉沉的，因为弓着背，日向也只能看到国见的头顶。

　　“所以……”

　　“所以给我好好负起责任来啊！日向翔阳！”抬起头的一瞬间，国见的泪水从眼眶划出，他愤愤地瞪着日向，漆黑的眼眸中似乎还有着超出以往的热意。

　　确实，国见说得对，如果不是自己当初勇当丘比特的失误，也不会导致国见一直以恋人的角度看着自己，日向认真地点了点头：“我知道了，国见，我会好好负责的，所以，从今天起，我们正式交往吧。”

　　那一刻，国见激动的表情似乎冻结到了他的脸上，过了很久，他似乎才反应过来，然后瞳孔猛的一缩，声音中带着颤抖：“刚刚你说了什么？”

　　“我们交往吧，英！”日向灿烂的一笑，同往日一样，那如同太阳一样耀眼的笑容，闪着亮光的双眸。

　　啊……这个笑容，国见收回撑在墙壁上的手，捂住了自己的脸，为什么这家伙这么可爱！

　　“欸~北川第一的队伍里还有同性恋啊，你们精英们特殊的风气吗？”一个厕所的隔间打开，从里面走出一个个子很高的人，从身高上看，应该跟队上最高的金田一差不多，浅黄色的短发，用十分傲慢的眼神盯着国见和日向。

　　“你是什么人？”日向看着眼前的高个子，不由地觉得不爽，那个视线，是在鄙视自己和英吗？

　　“只是普通的路人，对于你们北川第一这种豪强校的精英们来说实在不值一提。不过真有趣呢，身高来说的话，还真像女孩子呢？不过这样真得可以吗？不好好打排球，和队友谈恋爱什么的，所以才当不上正选的吧。”讥讽的调笑，从上而下的视线，这家伙真让人火大！

　　国见攥紧了拳头：“反正不过是赢不了的弱犬在这里狂吠罢了，有什么不满就在球场上用球技来说明吧！”说完拽着日向离开了厕所。

　　“阿月，刚刚那个不太好吧。”此时从另一个隔间走出的山口有些担忧地走到月岛身边。

　　“那没什么吧。”月岛冷淡着盯着两人离开的地方，烦躁地切了一声。

　　因为是种子队，第一场比赛是第二轮从下午开始，日向和国见回到队伍就被拉着去吃饭了。

　　下午比赛开始前热身中。

　　“阿月，快看，那个矮个子居然是北川第一的正选，而且甚至不是自由人。”山口一脸惊讶的拉着月岛往旁边北川第一的球场看过去。

　　月岛一愣，就见矮个子他做完拉伸以后正在跟二传练习扣球，双手背在身后，长长的助跑，然后……“飞”起来了。那个身影，那一刻，就这样深深地印在了月岛的脑海中，和哥哥那时候一样，哥哥的队里的王牌，那个小巨人。但是，真得很让人很震撼啊，实际在赛场内看到的话，远比电视和看台上看到的更让人心动。但是……看到旁边那个中分黑头发的男人给矮个子递过去了水瓶，月岛猛的收回了视线，自己到底在干什么呢，对男人心动什么的，酸掉牙了吧。

　　一路晋级过去，比赛的次数越多，日向就越惹眼，连来看比赛的及川都不由得嘟囔：“为什么小不点儿比我还要受欢迎。”

　　比赛结束后，日向飞快的跑到场边，朝着看台上的及川和岩泉挥了挥手：“及川哥，居然来看我们比赛啦！”

　　“只是凑巧有空罢了，也不是很想看你和飞雄酱的组合！”及川对着日向做了个鬼脸。

　　日向不在意的笑了笑，一旁国见拿着毛巾走过来，将毛巾递给日向，然后冲着看台上的及川和岩泉鞠了一躬：“前辈们，谢谢你们来看比赛。”

　　然后很自然地牵着日向的手往队伍集合的地方小跑过去。

　　看台上的及川看到这一幕，原本蹲坐在座位上，猛的跃起，食指颤抖地指着两人，有些无措的喊道：“岩酱！那是什么！！！！国见那家伙对我的小不点儿做了什么，为什么那么亲密的手牵手！”

　　“混蛋川，翔阳也不是你的吧，不过刚刚那个的话，翔阳没跟你说吗？他跟国见交往了，好像是开幕式那天吧。”岩泉虽然说得很轻松，看着日向小小的背影，还是不自觉的皱紧了眉头。

　　“哈？那个国见酱？不可能的吧？”及川激动地反驳道。

　　岩泉耸了耸肩：“赶紧走吧，今天可是翘了部活来的，而且明天可是决赛，还想来的话，今天要好好跟监督道歉才行。”

　　“说起来，对手果然是白鸟泽吧，没有牛若酱的白鸟泽也不是很强啊。”及川耸了耸肩：“不过，看着那个白鸟泽输给北川第一还是会很爽，走吧。”

　　“果然你可真是混蛋！”岩泉不耐的咂舌道。

　　但是，谁也没有想到，第二天的比赛会是日向在北川第一最后的一场比赛，他的初中排球生涯，在那一天宣告了结束。

　　“日向，下一次起跳再快点儿，再高点儿，你不是可以做到的吗？”已经打到了第三局，一胜一负，赛场的空气比以往都要凝重，影山急躁地对日向吼着。

　　“喂，影山，够了吧，日向已经很努力的甩开拦网了，而且这一局的分大部分都是日向得的，他比谁跳跃的都要多，比谁都要累！”金田一实在看不过去，冲影山吼道。

　　“那你倒是派上你主攻手的用场啊！”影山听了用更加愤怒的声音说道：“让我不断托球给日向到底是谁的错啊，明明是你们根本不够快啊！”除了日向，没有一个人可以，没有一个人可以跟上自己的速度，躲开拦网。

　　“好了。”日向站起身，擦了擦脸上的汗，然后双手同时拍了拍两人的肩膀：“现在这样也没关系，影山，我下次一定会跳的更高，我们可是队友啊，不好好合作可不行。”


	17. 第17章 膝关节韧带损伤

　　

　　国见看着三人，不由叹了口气：“影山，我会努力跳的，把给日向的托球分一些给我，照现在这样，日向不可能撑到最后的。你不是很需要他吗？既然是司令塔，更冷静地分析一下利弊吧。”

　　“我知道了。”影山听了，点了点头。

　　但是，国见分担给日向的托球这种事，对他来说实在太困难了，他并没有日向那样的机动力，无法像日向那样快速地甩开拦网，随着之前靠偷懒储备的体力被消耗掉以后，这种差距越发明显。

　　艰难地拿下了第三局，但是第四局转眼就开始了。

　　托球又开始不自然地朝着日向集中起来。

　　一个完美的托球过去，日向却并没有打中球就落地了，背投的影山下意识地吼道：“你在干什……”转身的那一刻，映入眼中的是日向抱着膝盖瑟缩地躺在地上的样子。

　　所有人都冲了上去，冲的最快的还是国见，医疗队也很快抬着担架过来，将日向小心地抬到担架上。

　　国见因为还要比赛，只能留在场内，监督跟着医疗队走了，留下教练临时指挥。

　　但是，场上的人明显不在状态，第四局瞬间就输了，第五局甚至被拉出了十分的比分差。

　　比赛结束后，回程的巴士上，气氛仍然十分凝重。

　　第二天，晨练开始前，教练身边站着拄着拐杖的日向。

　　“……膝关节韧带损伤，日向初中阶段不能再继续打排球了，不过日向说复健期间还会担任大家的经理人，协助大家。”教练的话让所有的人担忧地视线投向了日向。

　　日向慌张地摆摆手，露出安慰的笑容：“啊，也不是说治不好，只是需要时间，我以后也会继续打排球的，将来在高中的赛场上战斗吧。”

　　日向只说了这些就走了，每天除了在学校上课以外每天也要到医院做简单的治疗。  
　　  
　　日向走后，国见走到影山面前：“都是你，都是你害翔阳变成这样的，你对翔阳说，让他更高一点儿，更快一点儿，一次又一次，为了更高，他不断地练习跳跃，为了更快，他不断的突破极限。我们的身体还是成长期啊，超常训练会给身体带来沉重的负担，翔阳跟我说，要把你当队友，可是你呢？你有把我们当队友吗？如果有的话，也不会害翔阳变成这个样子吧！”

　　谁也没有阻拦国见，因为所有人心里都是这么想的。

　　影山在晚上训练结束后，不知不觉中来到了日向家门口，看着日向房间的灯还亮着。

　　“飞雄酱是来道歉的吗？”没有往日轻浮的感觉，今天的及川异常严肃，他一边说着一边从自己家走到日向家的门口。

　　“及川前辈。”影山垂下头：“那个……”

　　“别误会了，小不点儿不是为了你，小不点儿这么努力只是单纯为了队伍的胜利，他所做的付出都是他自己的选择，和你没有任何关系，你也不需要感到什么愧疚。不过你作为二传，实在是太糟糕了，以后千万不要在外面说你也曾是北川第一的正二传什么的。”及川连嘲带讽将影山奚落了一通。

　　“混蛋川，住嘴吧。”打开房门的岩泉从日向家走了出来，看着院门口的两个人皱起了眉头。

　　然后看着一脸愧疚的影山叹了口气：“虽然混蛋川说得话很难听，不过有一点说对了，翔阳并没有怪你，所有的一切都是他选择的，所以不用露出这种表情。”

　　“那他的伤？”影山紧张地追问道。

　　岩泉一愣：“嗯，大概对学校说得比较夸张了一些，实际上是医生建议的，为了翔阳能够再一次以最完美的状态回到球场上，初中阶段还是不要打排球了，伤势并不是很严重，准确的说，等你们升到初三就能恢复好。但是为了能让翔阳达到选手的状态，初中阶段都不允许他参加部内活动了，比赛太容易让旧伤复发。所以影山你也不用太过担心。”

　　听了岩泉的话，影山松了一口气，然后鞠了一躬：“那我先走了，岩泉前辈，及川前辈。”

　　“等等，为什么岩酱要跟他说那么多，我还想多看看那个影山一脸愧疚的表情呢，把我的小不点儿逼成这个样子，我还没跟他好好算账呢！”及川不甘心地双手叉腰瞪着岩泉。

　　岩泉提着及川的后衣领：“你消停点儿吧，而且翔阳并不是你的。”

　　因为拄拐不是很方便，所以国见几乎承包了日向所有的活动，甚至背着日向上下楼。而每天下午放学，国见会先骑着自行车把日向送回家，再骑车回学校参加部活，所有人都知道为什么每天下午的部活国见都会迟到，所有人都不会去责怪他，也包括影山。

　　日向的初二生涯就在医院、家和学校之间的三点一线中结束了。

　　初二春假结束的时候，日向已经不用拄拐了，只是右膝多少还是有点儿不舒服，尤其是上下楼梯时会格外明显。

　　新的一学年，尽管国见在新年的时候特意拉着日向去神社许愿今年还能被分到一个班，不凑巧的是，今年日向跟金田一和影山一个班，而国见被分到了别的班里。

　　国见叹了口气：“没办法，我去拜托金田一吧，上下楼梯的时候跟着你走。”

　　日向有些无奈地摆了摆手：“不用了，英，我已经可以正常行走了。”

　　“不行，万一你脚下不稳，又摔到了怎么办！”国见跟着日向到了他们班，正好对上影山的视线，而且凑巧，影山的座位正好被分到日向的后面。

　　见国见和影山之间的气氛，该不会这半年两人都没有说过话吧，想到之前国见冷落自己的态度，日向不由地抖了抖。

　　“啊，金田一，你可要好好照顾翔阳，他腿还没有好完全，上下楼梯的时候好好看着他。”国见见金田一进来，摆了摆手，指指日向。

　　“哦。”金田一爽快地就答应了，国见才松了口气，回自己的班级。

　　


	18. 第18章 初吻

　　

　　中午课间，国见过来找日向吃饭，却见日向的位置空空如也，金田一却坐在位置上。

　　“金田一，日向去哪里了？”

　　“哦，厕所！”

　　“我不是拜托你好好照顾他了吗？厕所可是在上面那一层！”一向态度温和的国见难得的对金田一发了火。

　　“那个，影山说要照顾日向，所以我就没能跟着去。”

　　国见听了瞳孔猛的一缩，二话不说冲出了教室，走廊里，正看到影山和日向一路说说笑笑着走过来。

　　“翔阳，你没事吧。”国见拽着日向上下打量了一番。

　　日向有些无奈地笑笑：“你也太过度保护了，我没事的。”

　　“以后让金田一好好跟着。”国见用严肃的声音说着。

　　日向看了一眼影山，见他并没有因为国见的无视而有什么其他的表情，稍稍松了一口气。

　　下午，按照之前说得，日向成为了球队的经理人，说是经理人，但实际上也不用干打扫之类的这些工作，平常主要整理队员训练表协助监督和教练的一些工作，其他时候干些给队友递水递毛巾抛球等稍微清闲一些的工作。

　　“呐呐，影山前辈该不会在跟日向前辈交往吧？”新来的一年级女经理人偷偷讨论着。

　　“真得假的？”另外一个一副震惊的样子。

　　“日向前辈之前受伤的事情我也听说了，但是现在的样子应该是好了吧，可是我上回看见影山前辈背着日向前辈回家了，我家刚好跟日向前辈家是同一个方向。”

　　“不会吧，说不定是因为日向前辈的伤吧？”

　　“可是，我可是看到影山前辈在背着日向前辈走的时候，脸上一直挂着笑容，而且是超级自然的那种笑。那可是那个从来不会笑的影山前辈哦，我看到的时候简直吓了一跳。两人那时候的气氛就是那种情侣的感觉。”

　　一旁的国见听着脸色越来越难看，在看着不远处正在给影山递水并说着些什么的日向，不由地攥紧了拳头。

　　却听见旁边另一个经理说道：“虽然你那么说，其实是因为你是腐女吧，你有见到过他们接吻吗？不是接吻或者拥抱的话，算什么情侣。”

　　国见听了脸色更加难看，交往已经快一年了，拥抱也只有在日向受伤严重的那阵子为了照顾他的公主抱，严格意义上来说，其实根本算不上拥抱。而接吻，更是完全没有过，他跟日向真得算是情侣吗？

　　训练结束，日向在更衣室内跟影山讨论着下周的训练菜单，一边讨论着，一边换着衣服，影山脱下上衣的时候，正好看着日向刚脱下T恤：“日向，你这段时间不训练，肌肉都快没了。”一边说着，手摸了摸日向有些松弛的腰腹。

　　国见进来的时候，正好看到这一幕。

　　“你们在干什么！”国见走上前一把把日向拉到自己坏里，面无表情但冰冷地看着影山。

　　“抱歉。”影山连忙收回手，转过身继续穿衣服。

　　“英……可以了吧，刚刚影山也不是有意的。”日向拉着国见紧搂着自己的手臂。

　　“翔阳，我们真得在交往吗？”国见看着怀里的日向问道。

　　“你在说什么呢？我们不是正式宣布交往了吗？部里的同级生大家都是知道的，我也跟岩泉哥还有以前关系好的前辈们说过。”

　　“那，我可以吻你吧。”话音刚落，国见低下头，吻上了日向的嘴唇，见日向震惊的瞪大眼睛，用温柔的声音低声道：“闭上眼睛，嘴巴张开。”

　　“嗯……”日向听话的闭上双眼，能感觉到国见的舌头伸进了自己嘴里：“英……我……呼不上气了。”

　　国见听见，离开了日向的唇瓣，那小小的嘴唇比想象中的还要柔软，眼前的日向双目湿润，因为刚刚不会换气，脸颊变得通红，啊……这个样子，真是太让人难耐了，国见不自觉的摸着自己的嘴唇回味着，却看到了旁边的影山，显然注意到日向此刻表情有多么诱人的不只有自己，瞬间脸色一沉，按着日向的头压在了自己怀里，然后用目光警告影山，影山一愣，猛的关上衣柜门，转身走了。

　　“国见，你在干什么，为什么这么突然，影山那家伙也在，看着我们接吻这种事……”怀里的日向挣扎出来，一脸气鼓鼓的瞪着国见，国见抬头安慰性的摸了摸日向的头发：“也就是说，下次没有外人在，我就可以像这次一样继续吻你了。”

　　“不是这样吧！”日向向上一跳，似乎是恼羞成怒，用手用力拍了一下国见的头顶：“国见真是的，大色狼！”

　　“很痛啊，还有日向，伤还没好不能跳跃忘了吗？”国见拽着日向的手臂有些制止道。

　　“到底是谁的错啊！”日向不满地瞪着国见。

　　“好好，都是我的错，走了，我送你回家。”

　　而独自回到家的影山脑海里却一直都是刚刚在更衣室里见到的日向的那个表情，那双有些湿润的双眼，透着红晕的娃娃脸，一直以来都是只把日向当做排球相性最好的相棒，但是这一刻，影山觉得还有有哪里变得不一样了。

　　夜晚躺在床上辗转难眠的影山打开他们二年级参加县大赛的视频，看到日向的采访时，不由自主的按了暂停：“日向……”用低沉的声音叫着这个名字，声音里透着一些说不清的感情。

　　自己到底想要什么，点了下方被单独截取出来的日向采访，影山开了循环播放，日向的声音，日向有些羞涩和害怕的表情，日向的脸……还想要更多……

　　影山一边看着，一边抚弄着自己的性器，呼唤着自己队友的名字。

　　“日向……哈……日向……”日向的声音，从手机的扬声器里播放出来，那种带着胆怯颤抖的声音，如果……如果能听到他更加动听的声音的话，国见他应该能听到吧……

　　想到这里，瞬间释放了出来，看着手上黏糊糊的白浊，自己到底在干什么！  
　　


	19. 第19章 受欢迎的日向前辈

　　

　　第二天清晨，影山掀开被子，将床单内裤一股脑丢进了洗衣机里，脑子里还浮现着早上的梦境，昨晚也好，今天早上的梦也好，自己是混了头吧，对着自己的队友做出这些淫秽的幻想，既不是可爱的女生，也不是性感的大姐姐，自己第一次自慰和梦遗的幻想对象居然是自己的队友，甚至还是男生。

　　“我到底在干什么啊。”不由自主的，影山低吟道，伸出手，看着光洁的指甲，影山闭上双眼，漆黑的视野里出现了橘色的光芒，“影山”那是日向呼唤自己的声音，手臂不断地伸长，那个背影，要牢牢抓住。忽然，光芒消失了，“日向！”睁开眼的一瞬间，手上空空如也，影山怔怔的看着洗手间的镜子。

　　这种感觉是什么？

　　影山洗了把脸，怎么想不出什么头绪，索性不管了，自己还是靠本能行动就够了。

　　“日向前辈，今天也超可爱啊。”经理人的话让影山的视线转向了远处正在盯着一年级做基础训练的日向。

　　温柔的鼓励着后辈的样子为什么会用可爱这个次来形容，那个日向，分明是赛场上的野兽，最让人畏惧而又期待的伙伴，不过困扰时候有些胆怯而羞涩的笑容，确实很可爱。

　　“呐呐，日向前辈昨天是被国见前辈送回去的，国见前辈还很客气的跟我们打了招呼，之前说什么日向前辈和影山前辈交往，果然是谣传吧。”

　　“诶？那日向前辈和国见前辈之间是什么样的氛围？”女经理人一脸好奇的表情，甚至还有些兴奋。

　　“唔，大概，非常甜蜜的感觉，其实，很像恋人那样，不过因为我昨天刚说了影山前辈的事，现在这么揣测不太好，毕竟，日向前辈在外面部内也超级受欢迎哦。”停顿了一下，指着对面的二年级队员：“看，那边的工藤桑，还是帅哥哦，学校内也是超级受欢迎，但是在部内整天都粘着日向前辈。”

　　“啊，我跟工藤同班，问过他为什么整天粘着日向前辈，他说别的前辈都太可怕了，部内只有日向前辈会为了他一点点进步而真诚夸奖，而且……”说道这里经理人压低了声音：“工藤那家伙也是二传哦，但是你知道的，我们部里可是有影山前辈这样的天才二传。说实话，工藤之前是想要退部的，是日向前辈阻止了他，而且日向前辈都受了那么重的伤也没有放弃，工藤看着日向前辈，怎么可能放弃。”

　　“呜哇，日向前辈真温柔啊。”

　　“说得是啊！”

　　日向他还做了这样的事吗？听到这些的影山皱紧了眉头盯着对面在和工藤说话的日向，和自己不同，日向是到哪里都会受欢迎的人，即使没有自己，一定也……但是，自己却因为没有他再也打不出超速攻了。

　　日向的离队，无论是对队伍还是对于自己都是一个重大损失。

　　而日向离队的原因，都在自己身上。

　　似乎因为影山的视线太灼热，日向转头看了过来：“影山，怎么了？”一边说着，一边超这边走了过来。

　　“没什么。”影山移开视线，忽然扭过头，抓住了日向的衣服：“你……这个队服不是你的吧。”这么长的队服，就像是偷穿大人衣服的孩子。

　　日向有些尴尬地挠了挠头：“哦，这是国见的队服。”说着，不自在的抓了抓衣角。

　　影山猛的松开了手，这是……这种烦躁的感觉，和昨晚一样，看到国见吻了日向。

　　看着影山黑着脸，日向下意识的往后跳了一步，正好撞上身后的金田一，等日向靠着自己站稳以后，金田一才向后退了一步：“没事吧，日向。”

　　“哦，金田一，刚刚教练让我给你说明新的训练计划，走吧。”日向看到金田一想起之前教练交代的事情。

　　“那走吧。”连一个眼神都不愿递给影山，金田一真是相当讨厌他吧，自己不在部里这半年，总觉得影山在部内的位置越来越战战兢兢的样子，该怎么说呢，孤独吧，有种一个人打排球孤军奋战的感觉。

　　日向猛的跳到了金田一的背上，金田一晃了几下，勉强站稳了脚步：“你在干什么，日向。”虽然这么说着，金田一还是双手背向身后托住了日向的大腿。

　　“呐呐，金田一，和影山和好吧。”日向晃着小腿：“看吧，我的膝盖也好了，而且当初也不是影山的问题，如果是因为我……”

　　“才不是因为你。”金田一有些愤怒地皱紧了眉头：“那家伙从来不考虑我们的感受。”

　　日向一愣，金田一背上的肌肉全部紧绷着，看样子是相当生气，只不过是提了一句，就这么生气了。但是，站在自己的角度，实在不知道影山有什么问题，那种态度，天生的吧，毕竟那家伙是天才，要人改变也太难了。

　　但是，果然因为自己受伤这件事，激化了影山在部里的矛盾。

　　该怎么办才好，日向愣愣的看着金田一的后脑勺。再过不久就是县预选了，这也是大家最后的一次大赛，如果持续这种状况的话，怎么也不可能打进全国的。

　　“金田一，我们队上有比影山实力更强的二传吗？”趴在自己背上，日向的声音听起来闷闷的，果然因为关系闹僵，夹在中间的日向不太好过吧。

　　“确实没有。”虽然不甘心，金田一也只能这么说：“但是，日向，那种胡来的托球，只不过是国王殿下给我们的命令罢了，给球就是让你乖乖给我扣下去，我们也不过是影山那家伙的棋子。”

　　“嘛。确实，他的托球有时候会让人有些火大，但是他也是为了胜利啊，大家的目标也是一致的，这样的话，只是在球场上作为一个王牌，也要好好跟影山合作啊。”日向这么说着，大力拍着金田一的后背：“可以吧！可以的吧！要在我们这一代打倒白鸟泽！”

 

　　


End file.
